


[VD]无人区玫瑰

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 在我荒芜的土地上，你是最后一支玫瑰——聂鲁达。





	1. Pink Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此时，一名普通的记者普通地路过。

“揍他！揍他！”  
“打爆他！打啊！”  
“快啊！用力啊！”  
莫里森用手捂住口鼻，另一只手用力拨开人群，往看台中央挪动。  
这里全他妈是疯子，不管是男人还是女人，混合着各种难以言喻的体味和烟草，肆意挥发着堕落疯狂的荷尔蒙，尖叫声和嘶喊声快要撕裂他的鼓膜，昏暗的灯光扭曲着每一张亢奋狂热的脸。  
莫里森费劲全力，在收获了不少白眼和谩骂后，终于突出重围爬到了被四周铁网围住了中央拳台。他抚稳了自己的帽子，努力抓住了铁网，终于看到他想找的人。  
准确地说，这个地下拳场已经是他一个人的舞台了，所有人都为了他而疯狂。  
灯光集中在看台上的那个人，他身材高大修长，满头银发却并不苍老，眼角微微下垂带几分笑意，汗水顺着他的额角的湿发滑落在后颈，他上身穿一件黑色的衬衫，紧紧束缚着他饱满的胸膛，优美流畅的肌肉线条收束在腰带之下。这个男人就像一只黑豹一样优雅地舒展着身躯，蔑视地看着眼前的对手。  
而他的对手，那个可怜人，在托尼的衬托下，没有人在意他的外貌，尽管他看上去比他的对手还要壮硕威武，然而他所有的攻击都被他的对手轻松化解，就好像对方仅仅是来找些乐子的。  
一记升龙将对手击飞后，高壮的敌人像断裂的树枝一样倒下。四周爆发出了狂热的欢呼声，所有人用尽自己的声音呼唤着他的名字。  
“托尼！”  
“托尼！”  
“托尼！托尼！”  
男人们疯狂地挥舞着手臂向中央发出怒吼，女人们尖叫着扯下自己的胸衣扔向看台。  
所有的灯光与视线都集中在他的身上，他一个人站在“舞台”的中央，四周狂热的追捧和撕心裂肺的欢呼都与他没有任何关系。  
托尼仿佛尽职尽责的演员，临近结束时夸张地向观众们谢幕，在看到在人群中的莫里森后对他眨了眨眼。  
突然，他的身后爆发出一声嘶吼，那个败者，像野兽一样扑向他，托尼侧身一个回旋踢，将他击飞，又收腿。整套动作行云流水，潇洒至极。  
连莫里森听见了自己的心跳。  
观众在对手攻击时陷入死一样的安静，然后爆发出仿佛震塌地下室一般剧烈的欢呼。  
“BINGO！”  
托尼走到仍在挣扎的对手旁，一脚踩在他的喉咙上，捡起了地上仍有一丝残留的试剂管，低下头看着那双毫无神志的眼睛说道，“今天的战利品我很满意。”随即击晕了他。  
他的声音淹没在喧闹混乱的人群中，只有莫里森看见了。  
裁判上台宣布他获得胜利和递上丰厚的奖金，托尼接过钱，从中抽了几张，漫不经心地走下台。  
人群为他避让，他们兴奋地屏住声音，呼吸粗重，看着他却不敢上前。  
托尼伸手扬了扬手，用力一挥洒向上空，人群中又一次爆发出欢呼声，争先恐后地抢夺着到处飘落的金钱。  
一片混乱中，托尼拿起了被他仍在一边的红色破旧风衣，带着莫里森离开了地下室。

人生总是充满意外，这句话已经是老生常谈了，不过莫里森每次见到但丁，还是忍不住重复。  
那时候他还不知道托尼的本名是个诗人。  
他们认识在十多年前，莫里森本来不是个情报商，他自称在那时候自己是个普通的中介，只不过他接触的卖家和买家都是些发死难战争财的亡命之徒，不过谁管那些呢，只要有百分之三百的利润，就能让所有人甘心踏上绞刑架。  
莫里森在那次“跑商”途中，上家出卖了他，想要独吞这批走私的军火，他被武装军押送到阿富汗西南部扎兰季与马戈尔沙漠之间的荒芜小镇，没有人会给这个被遗弃的地方取个名字，连地理位置也是他后来才知道的。  
他连同几个“囚犯”像货物一样一起被塞进了运输卡车里。  
当时他的手脚被镣铐禁锢，他只能蹲坐在破败残旧的运输卡车的角落里，同样被关在车里的还有另外四个人。  
他们吃了三天三夜的风沙后，从喀布尔押送到这里。  
那是真正朝不保夕且生不如死的日子，莫里森没有一刻敢入睡，他睁着眼睛，所见只有戈壁和黄沙，每次交火时出现的枪声都摧残着他岌岌可危的神经。  
我就要死了，他心想。这里所有的人都要死。  
“不，至少你现在不会。”  
莫里森的耳边想起了一个介于青年和少年之间的清亮声音，接着他喋喋不休地说道，“这是在前往死亡沙漠，他们会将一些不便处理的人流放进沙漠，不留证据。还美其名说是神的旨意。谁会在意几个消失在沙漠里的人呢？”  
莫里森忍不住抬起手，像挥赶苍蝇一样打断青年的声音，却在抬手时发出恼人地金属碰撞声，于是莫里森放弃了，他忍不住开口打断他，“安静一点！”  
莫里森警惕地看了一眼四周，除了他以外，其余人的脸上都是麻木般地绝望。  
青年如他所言，安静了几秒钟，又接着说道，“我看了你两天，对了，托尼，我的名字，你会说英语不是吗？这里的人都不会，我已经好几天没有跟人说过话了。”  
托尼自顾自地介绍着自己，莫里森撇了他一眼，他的身型确实介于男孩和男人之间，不超过穿着破旧到已经看不出外形的外衣和满是泥泞了裤子，灰黑色的头发，脸上到处都是灰尘抹得一团糟，几乎看不出本来的容貌，唯一值得称道的就是他有一双蓝眼睛，在灰暗的空间里闪烁着盈盈的光彩。  
他从容地挪动到了莫里森的身旁，试图让莫里森搭理他。  
一个很可疑的人，莫里森根据自己以往的经验，可疑就意味着危险，这个青年只怕比这车里所有的人加起来都危险。  
托尼不死心，他告诉莫里森，他们在进入沙漠前会是安全的，所以现在完全可以放松一点，比如来聊聊天，他更好奇莫里森来这里做什么，有什么目的，为什么会被抓，跟这批私人武装军有什么纠葛。  
“总不会是像个刚成年的少爷一样离家出走寻求刺激的。”莫里森嘲讽道。  
托尼沉默了一下，接着认真地表明自己的身份，“我是一个记者。”  
“你的记者证呢？你的相机呢？”  
“相机被他们砸了，那可是我花了一星期组装的，”托尼摊平了手掌，表示无奈。“记者证嘛，总会有的。”  
然后他充满自信地说道，“在你面前的，可是未来的普利策得奖者，我会让所有人看到我的名字就像看到真相！”  
莫里森没忍住，翻了个结实的白眼，分外滑稽。  
托尼哈哈大笑起来，直到车外的武装军士兵听到声音，拿枪指着他大声吼叫着让他闭嘴，他才止住了笑声。

等他们被赶下车的时候，四周依旧完全是荒漠了，士兵们解开了他们手脚的镣铐，用托尼和莫里森听不懂的语言大声讥笑着他们，接着把他们推进沙漠里，带着马达的轰鸣声呼啸着离开。  
当然什么都没有留给他们。  
托尼和莫里森站在烈日下，看着沙漠中升起的阳炎，扭曲成一副诡异的抽象画，连汗水都被蒸发。  
“走吧。”托尼对莫里森说道。  
“他们呢？”莫里森指了指剩下的那三个人，他们无声地向沙漠走去。  
“他们已经不想活了，”托尼冷静地说道，“连神也救不了他们。”  
接着他看了眼已经偏西的太阳，判定了方向，“我们得快一点，向西南方去，先得在太阳落山前找到一个落脚的地方。那里靠近阿富汗边境的地方有个集镇。”  
“可是地图上没有那个地方。”  
“那是雇佣兵的领地，他们有一些自己的补给站。”  
莫里森决定相信这个青年，除此以外，他别无选择。  
好在他们的运气还不算特别糟，一路上找到几株仙人掌。  
托尼拿出藏在裤缝里的石片，他身上所有的金属都在被武装军关押起来后夺走了，在路途中找到了替代品，虽然不太好用，但托尼已经学会了在有限的条件下将就。  
他用石片小心地刮去仙人掌的外刺，然后剖开底部，挖出果肉递给莫里森。  
“你以前……”莫里森嘴里含着仙人掌的果肉，努力汲取着水份和营养，他忍不住问道，“在沙漠里待过？”  
“没有，这是第一次。”托尼自己也咬了一口果肉，砸了咂嘴表示味道还可以，他将仙人掌掏空，放在岩石上小心地炙烤，制成水袋，“我读过父母行医时的笔记。”  
托尼谈起父母的时候，不知道想到了什么，他笑着弯起了眼睛，莫里森发现这个脏兮兮的年轻人其实有一副英俊的样貌。  
“无国界医生，”托尼怀念地说道，“灾区、疫区、战区，他们去过各种地方。”  
“了不起！”莫里森发出称赞，感慨世上竟有如此善人。  
“走吧。”托尼点了点头，他将已经制作完毕的仙人掌水袋交给了莫里森，两人各留一半，向西南方继续前行。

夜晚很快就降临了，不适合他们再继续行走，于是他们找到一处尚可挡风的地形，打算在此恢复体力，并度过这个夜晚。  
莫里森已经很累了，他整个人瘫坐在荒漠上，每一次呼吸他都觉得自己的肺又撕出一道伤口。  
他告诉托尼，自己可能走不下去了。  
“你说什么傻话。”托尼坐在他的身边，他的声音已经嘶哑，连他都已经不想说话了。  
莫里森艰难地摇了摇头，他告诉托尼，他现在很累，很想睡觉。  
“不，不能睡，”托尼摇醒了莫里森，沙漠的夜晚比白日更危险，如果这时候睡着，可能就再也醒不过来了。  
“谢……谢你……”莫里森咽了口口水，却发现已经干涸到什么都分泌不出来了，他用自己最后的力气告诉托尼，如果他死了，就让托尼用他的尸体活下去，希望托尼不要浪费，但是条件是将他的遗言交给他的家人。  
托尼简直被气笑了，“你不会死的。我们都不会死。”  
他将所有的仙人掌都塞到了莫里森嘴里。  
然后他站起来，去不远处捡了一些枯枝，不知道他用什么方法，居然还升起了火。  
莫里森迷迷糊糊地看着他，火光给他带来了一些温暖，他蜷缩着抱紧了自己。夜晚沉寂又冰冷，除了枯枝“噼啪”地在火中燃烧，荒垠的沙漠和漫天的星斗只让人觉得弱小又无望，无边的孤独开始蔓延，这个奇怪的男人怔怔地看着火堆。  
托尼问他，你的家人是什么样的？  
莫里森的思路已经无法连贯，回忆被割裂成了一幅幅断断续续的画面，他记得自己说了很多，也许有说到他的父母，他们争吵又和好，也许还聊到了他的一些其他经历，如果这次能活着回去，他发誓要改行。  
“我们能熬过这晚。”在莫里森越发恍惚之际，听到托尼说，“还有人在等着你……还有人……”  
等莫里森模模糊糊回过神的时候，东方隐隐露出了一丝白光，他第一眼就看到托尼正盯着他看，清澈澄亮的蓝眼睛布满了血丝。  
看到莫里森醒来，托尼扯出了一丝僵硬的笑容。  
他摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
差点又倒在地上，然后又站了起来。  
托尼背对着他，当第一缕晨曦从东方破晓。  
在万里荒芜的沙漠上，  
在日月星辰的见证下，  
他听到托尼沙哑的声音回荡在四周，  
“——我是斯巴达与伊娃的儿子，”  
“——我是但丁！”  
“我不会认输的！——维吉尔！我不会输！”  
莫里森听到了远处传来的枪声，在昏迷前看的了但丁如释重负的笑容。

“结果你什么奖都没去领。”  
“一份草莓圣代。”但丁，也就是托尼的真名，他先是像酒吧老板点了一份普通的三十岁左右的成年男人决不会在酒吧要求的甜品，然后更得寸进尺地问老板是否能够提供披萨，不加橄榄。  
等他将一大勺混和着草莓酱的冰凉奶油送进嘴里的时候，不由得由衷地发出了一声感叹，“今天真是值得庆祝！”  
莫里森晃动着杯中的伏特加，冰块撞击着玻璃发出清脆的响声，悠悠地吸了一口雪茄，看着对面但丁抱着草莓圣代悄悄往后坐远了半分，接着才说道，“你上次给我的那管子药……”  
“Blood of devil，”但丁又挖了一大勺吞进嘴里，他含着勺子等所有的甜味滑进嘴里，模糊地说道，“至少颜色上还有共同之处”  
“对，就是那个，”莫里森喝了一口伏特加，压低了声音，“这可费了我不少功夫。”  
“跟蒙杜斯有关。”  
“哦？”但丁将最后一口草莓圣代吃完，将玻璃杯摆在桌子上，然后笑着对老板又点了一杯。  
“蒙杜斯可不好惹，他至少把控了市面上至少七成的特殊药物流通。而且，他跟不少官员、富豪都有往来。”  
但丁点了点头，他总是很感谢莫里森。不仅仅是因为他作为一个能力优秀的情报商提供的帮助，更重要的是，你可靠的朋友总是对你的安危感到忧虑，并努力地表达着自己的关心。  
然而但丁这次却不得不辜负莫里森的好意了。  
作为一个老朋友的默契告诉莫里森，但丁会追查到底，不管是出于他坚持的本性还是好奇的本能，不仅是作为一名自由记者还是为人子女，但丁都不会放弃调查。于是他叹了口气，开口问道，“你从哪里拿到的？”  
“印度，那地方到处都是不明不白的药。”但丁看着新送上来的第二份草莓圣代，回忆般地说道，“也不是印度，更早之前我在中东前线的时候，一些雇佣兵们暗地里就在流通了这个了。”  
“然后那位小姐暗示我，我应该走一趟印度。”  
“等我找到孟买的黑市，”但丁皱了皱眉，“那些等死的人却将这魔血称之为神药。”  
但丁接着补充道，“他们称这药可以治愈一切伤痛，使人获得新生！用了这个药的人能在短时间内丧失痛觉，并提升自己的体能。”  
“我拿着魔血去做了药物分析，” 莫里森从西装内袋中拿出一份文件递给但丁，“顺着这份报告，再加上你刚刚说的来源，综合在一起……”  
“——这些药跟蒙杜斯的核心实验室有关！”  
“核心实验室？”但丁接过了报告，一目十行地扫视着上面的信息。  
“地下世界有自己的规则，但丁。”莫里森又重新点燃雪茄，吸了一口，“你也与他们打交道，应该知道，这是一条线。”  
但丁不再追问，他抬起头，自顾自地说道，“这看上去像是某种神经性治疗药物，但是其中的成分配比非常地奇怪。”  
他用比喻向莫里森解释道，“就像把很多不同动物的器官捏在一起，做成了个诡异又恶心的杂合体，用来掩盖真正的核心。”  
莫里森试着想象了一下，打了个寒战，抖了抖手中的雪茄，继续说道，“只能分析到这个程度，他们稀释了魔血的浓度，非常小心。”  
“我父亲，斯巴达，你知道的，”但丁停顿了一下，继续说道，“他是这方面的专家，研究这个的……”  
“斯巴达和蒙杜斯曾经隶属于一个实验室，你知道吗？”莫里森立即问道。  
“那是在遇到我母亲之前。”但丁让自己短暂地浸入回忆，在失去双亲的痛苦以及另一个人的身影出现前，他立即掐断了自己的思维，“与其说是同事，倒不如说曾经是朋友。”  
“是的，但是他们闹掰了！原因呢？”莫里森追问道。  
但丁又沉默了一会，接着摇了摇头说道，“我父亲生前并没有说过这些，他说蒙杜斯曾经是他的朋友，更多的就没有了。就算有资料留下来，但也跟着老宅一起被烧毁了。”  
“问题就出在这里。”莫里森提醒道，他指了指但丁手中的文件，“这支药就指向那个原因。”  
“我有一种预感。”但丁拿出了从地下拳场收获到的那支药剂试管，在他的指尖转动，“这个也可以拿去分析一下，——我抓住了那条尾巴，这条线总得有个闭环。”  
莫里森伸手去拿那支药剂试管，却被但丁躲开捏在了掌心，他认真地看着莫里森说道，“接下来你要收手了，我的老朋友。”  
“这可真不够意思，”莫里森无奈地指责他，“过河拆桥！”  
“不，”但丁对莫里森露出了笑意。  
他向莫里森借了笔，在文件上圈出几个重点后，将两件东西都还给了他，并嘱咐道，“再看一遍，然后彻底销毁。”  
莫里森答应了他。

但丁啃完了最后一块披萨，拍了拍手，穿上了自己的红色风衣。  
“Adios，”但丁背对着莫里森挥手向他的老友告别，就要离开酒吧，也许在之后很长的一段时间里，他们都不会再见面了。  
“有件事我还是得告诉你。”莫里森在但丁看不见的身后纠结地眉毛都快拧在一起了，他猛地灌下了最后一口伏特加，仿佛是下了重大的决定般。  
“维吉尔……”  
“——斯巴达之子，将在下周与蒙杜斯的千金订婚。”  
但丁停下了脚步，只停顿了两秒，打开大门，衣角融入了深沉的夜色里。  



	2. Raspberry blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你哥结婚了，新娘不是你。

蒙杜斯深居简出，除了他的亲信，见过他的人寥寥无几，他终年盘踞在自己的地盘上，像一条毒蛇对着四周嘶嘶作响。  
但丁没有告诉莫里森，他隐约知道蒙杜斯与父亲争论的原因，那时候他因为同维吉尔置气，偷偷躲在父亲的书房里。然后听到他俩大吵一架然后摔门而去，那是蒙杜斯唯一一次出现在他们家。作为父亲曾经的同事，斯巴达对他在科研的能力上赞赏有加，然而在父亲去世后，作为故友，蒙杜斯的名字就蒙上了阴霾，他四处收购各种大大小小的制药公司的股份，并且暗中蚕食着斯巴达家的产业。  
在但丁离家出走前，维吉尔正在跟蒙杜斯的人接触。  
成为一名记者是出于他的本愿，他想用自己的方法去走一遍父母曾经看过的风景，  
他逃避过双亲的死，最后在和维吉尔不断地互相折磨中终于学会面对，等他开始追寻真相时，这一切反而都太顺利了，就好像有人非要将魔血送到他的手上。  
如果命运已经叩响门扉，那就尽管来吧！  
但丁对着镜中的自己笑了，他整理了一下思绪和身上侍应生的衣服，打上黑色的领带，扣上袖口，镜中的人有一头亚麻色的头发，他拿着眼线笔和阴影粉画了几笔，瞬间他的样貌就发生了改变，如果让熟悉他的人站在面前，恐怕也没法认出来。  
但丁对着镜子满意地点了点头，走出了洗手间。  
蒙杜斯会参加今天的订婚宴，这是来自莫里森的确切的消息，虽然很危险，但也是一个好机会，但丁打算先去会一会父亲的“老朋友”。

酒店大堂金碧辉煌，华灯初上，闪耀着奢靡绚丽的光彩。  
已经有不少宾客到来，他们身着华服，在优雅的琴声中杯影交错，婚宴开始前，三三两两地攀谈起来。  
但丁托着酒盘，百无聊赖地看着他们，又一次忍住了自己的呵欠。  
在一阵骚动中，人群的目光都集中到了门口，他们停止了交谈，放下手中的餐点和酒杯，开始迎接今天的主角。  
但丁眯起了眼睛。  
人们簇拥着斯巴达家最年轻的家主，他银发冰眸，气质凛冽，合体的西装一丝不苟，持着镶嵌了蓝宝石的手杖，当他出现时，就好像歌剧终于迎来了主演，他是整场的灵魂，耀眼的水晶灯也不会削弱他的光彩。  
维吉尔从人群中走来，众人只能屏息看着他。  
斯巴达是来自欧洲的老钱家族，家谱至少已经传承了两千年了，没有人知道他们到底有多长的历史，就像没有人知道他们到底有多少钱。不过这个家族除了标志性的银发蓝瞳，为人处世却相当低调，他们从来都隐于幕后。  
这是一个难得的机会，也许幸运的人能同时与斯巴达和蒙杜斯搭上线呢？  
但丁转身倒了一杯红酒，放在托盘上，穿过人群，撞倒在维吉尔身上，红酒顺着昂贵的蓝色西装淌下。  
但丁无辜地说道，“我不是故意的。”  
和谐的音乐会瞬间变成了荒诞的喜剧，静止的画面开始晃动。  
保安们抓住了但丁，但丁看着维吉尔说道，“这个我可能赔不起。”  
安静的大厅瞬间骚乱了起来，众人指责呵斥着这个不知死活的侍应生。  
有人喊来了经理，这个可怜人已经快要吓到虚脱了，但还是挣扎着跑到维吉尔的面前拉着一动不动的但丁慌乱地赔礼道歉，不停地擦着自己的虚汗。  
维吉尔抬手制止了经理语无伦次的废话，对身后的秘书点点头，接着上前一步对大厅中的众人说道，“抱歉各位，我先去换一身衣服。”  
他用眼神示意保安们把但丁带走，跟着带路的经理离开了人们的视线。

等但丁被带着重新出现在维吉尔的面前的时候，他们正在酒店顶楼的套房里，维吉尔已经换下了被红酒西装外套，穿着一件白色的居家衬衫，除了仍旧梳地一丝不苟的头发，整个人都看起来温和了不少。  
“我很抱歉，斯巴达先生。”但丁虚情假意又充满真挚地说道。  
维吉尔让周围的人先离开，告诉秘书让他一个小时后来见他。  
待众人清场，只剩下了他们两人。  
“时间有限，让我们来谈一下赔偿问题。”维吉尔看着站在他面前的但丁，双腿交叠，靠坐在沙发上。  
“总裁也这么斤斤计较的吗？”但丁不解地问。  
“这可不是一般的衣服。”维吉尔重申，“意大利手工缝制，很名贵的。”  
“那可真是太糟了。”但丁丧气地说道，“就算把我卖了也还不起。”  
“过来。”维吉尔命令。  
“我们不提供‘特殊服务’……”但丁摇了摇头，后退了一步，说道，“也许我可以把斯巴达家的一半作为赔偿。”  
“那些本来就是我的，”维吉尔耐心丧尽，他起身抓住了但丁，把他摔在了沙发上，压住了但丁的肩膀，维吉尔的阴影完完全全地笼罩着他，圈在自己的领地里，“连你也是我的。”  
“本人并不属于可继承遗产的范围。” 但丁并未完全败下阵来，他奋力抵抗着维吉尔的钳制，翻动身体，结果当然是两个人一起滚到了地上。  
维吉尔头发散乱，居高临下地看着但丁。  
“真丑，但丁，你以为自己能骗地了谁。”维吉尔的手掌用力地将化妆的痕迹从但丁的脸上擦去，但丁终于露出了和维吉尔一模一样的脸，脸上一道道的痕迹格外令人发笑。  
“如果你还喜欢着这些小游戏，我也不介意再陪你玩一玩。”  
维吉尔对但丁的发色倒是一时有些束手无策，他的手指穿过陌生的发色，轻轻抚弄着但丁的头皮，怀念地说道，“我们又很久没见面了，上次是什么时候？”  
“不久，七年前而已。”但丁伸手护住了自己的头发，向维吉尔抱怨道，“你别乱弄了，等会还要再画回去很烦啊！”  
“整整七年，”维吉尔低下头，亲吻着但丁的双唇，撬开他的牙齿，咬住了他的舌尖。“连尼禄都已经七岁了。”  
但丁没有任何回应，他还不知道该如何面对那个孩子，就算他也是尼禄生理学上的父亲。  
等到维吉尔结束这个吻时，他的弟弟垂下了眼睑，饱含嘲讽地说道，“恭喜你今天结婚！”  
“是订婚，”维吉尔纠正，接着他大感不解地问道，“你很在乎这个吗？比起跟亲生兄长上床，更在意他是不是婚内出轨？”  
“我都很在意，不过显然你两者都不在意！”  
“或许你可以把这些都写进那些无聊的小报里。”  
但丁对维吉尔的讥讽依旧保持了沉默。  
“如果他们不愿意让你发表的话我可以把整个报社买下来……”  
“够了！”  
维吉尔笑地冰冷彻骨，他扯下但丁的领带，在但丁的挣扎中用它将但丁的双手捆住，压过他的头顶，低头看进弟弟的冰蓝色的双眼，不带感情地说道，“既然你并不想跟我上床，那么你最好有别的理由。”  
但丁挣扎着咬了咬牙，维吉尔一向不听人话，他是知道的。从他们开始上床，属于人类的道德标准就再也不能拘束住他的恶魔般的双生兄长，不过显然他自己也是罪魁祸首之一。  
“蒙杜斯——”但丁抬起了右腿，挤在两人之间，被维吉尔抓住脚踝，架在了腰侧。两人更贴近了一些，隔着薄薄的裤料，但丁甚至能感受到维吉尔的体温。  
“他跟爸妈的死有关！”但丁低吼出声。“你得小心他们。那条项链——”  
“哼，哈哈、哈……”维吉尔笑了，他们的身体贴在一起，胸腔震动，“这就是你想告诉我的吗？”  
接着他用右手将散落的刘海重新梳了上去，笑意并未到达眼底，那里仍是巍然不动的万年冰川，他嘲弄般地告诉但丁，“多么愚蠢啊，弟弟，这些我早就知道了。”  
维吉尔此时像一只捕获了猎豹一样巡视着自己的猎物，正打量着从哪里下口。  
但丁收了声，这一切应该是有迹可循的，只是他一直以来都忽略了关于维吉尔的一些信息。  
“看在今天收获不错的份上，让我再告诉你一件事情——”维吉尔低下头，在但丁的耳边仿佛恶魔的低语，“你等会可得好好看看新娘的样子。”  
“现在，让我来验收一下你的‘特殊服务’。”

但丁咬着嘴唇吞下了冲出来的呻吟，他的额头抵着墙，双手被领带捆住按在墙与胸膛之间，整个人双腿张开跪坐着，被维吉尔按住了腰动弹不得。  
他的反抗毫无用处，只能抬起腰被动地承受着身后一次又一次灭顶般的撞击。  
空旷的房间里只有他呜咽的呻吟和维吉尔的灼热的呼吸。  
维吉尔的乐趣就在于一次次打开他的双生弟弟，看着他每次做爱时几近崩溃的表情，这和普通的弟弟游刃有余地离开时非常不一样，让他食髓知味。  
混着着乱伦的罪恶，和双生兄弟之间的扭曲的爱，在极致的性爱中萃取出了无与伦比的快乐。  
既然他没有办法困住但丁，那么总得在别的地方先找回点利息。  
维吉尔咬住但丁的肩膀，在上面留下了一个又一个的齿痕，然后用亲吻覆盖疼痛，温柔更像是迷魂剂，注射进猎物的身体里，让他沉迷在陷阱中，不可自拔。  
但丁的马甲早已被脱去了，衬衫悬挂在手肘间，脖子上仅仅穿了一条项链，那是他们母亲的遗物，正随着他们的动作晃动着红色的火光。  
这是母亲送给他们的礼物，这是他最后的防御。  
维吉尔现在就像圣诞节拿到礼物的孩子，一下子还舍不得完全拆开精美的包装，于是并未褪去他所有的衣服，他的手在衬衫下摩挲着但丁结实的腰腹。  
但丁忍不住绷紧了腰线，维吉尔感到一阵柔软紧致包裹着他，又重重地撞在了他的腺体上，但丁忍不住用头装上墙壁，却只撞在维吉尔的手背上。  
“……唔、……”但丁的额头地摩挲维吉尔的手，讨好着施虐者，企图从这无尽的刑罚中汲取出宽慰，他失神地看着维吉尔，温柔的蓝眼睛中溢满了盈盈的水光。  
维吉尔亲吻着他的眼角，细细品尝着这苦涩的咸味。  
“还没有结束……”他告诉但丁，“再忍一忍……”  
痛苦与甜蜜永无止境，但丁带着哭腔的呻吟终于抑制不住，宣泄在维吉尔的耳边。  
“所有我想要的，”维吉尔退出了一点，又一次狠狠撵过但丁的敏感点，“我都会自己去拿。”  
等全部精液都射进了他的体内，他缓缓地退出了但丁的身体，看着但丁扶着墙慢慢坐倒，白色的液体再也没有阻塞，全部从后穴里涌了出来。  
维吉尔解开了束缚着但丁的领带，却在解开后被他一掌拍开，但丁在维吉尔默不作声的目光下握住了自己挺立的分身，上下套弄起来，冰凉的精液从他的指缝中流出。  
维吉尔给但丁倒了一杯白兰地，但丁看了眼杯子的液体，一口闷下。  
“我们抵消了。”维吉尔此时的心情很好，他告诉但丁，“你可以收拾一下，然后下去。”  
但丁扶着墙站起来，套上脏乱的衬衫，裹上了皱皱巴巴的马甲和外套。  
他没有回头看维吉尔，离开了房间。

但丁先去了洗手间将自己的妆重新补完，等他重新看到经理时，经理那个欲言又止，又不可置信的表情差点让他苦笑出声。  
“托尼啊，”经理抖着双腿，颤声问道。  
“没事了，”但丁回了个无奈的笑容，他一开口就发现自己的声音暗哑，他只能用尽量简短的语句说道，“先让我去换身衣服。”  
“好、好的。”经理擦了擦额头的汗，告诉他，“斯巴达先生已经将这座酒店买下来了！”  
但丁怔住了。  
他露出了一个似笑非笑的挖苦般的笑容，嘲讽自己，真是太难看了。  
而且婚宴马上就要开始了，如果他身体不舒服的话，可以不用出席了。

等他重新出现在大堂时，维吉尔已经衣衫革履地站在了大堂中央，依旧身材挺拔，俊美异常。  
但丁将自己藏在廊柱的阴影里默默地看着他。  
大堂中温柔的音乐响起，维吉尔转身，穿着黑色礼服的另一个主角优雅而矜持地走下台阶。  
但丁一下子睁大了眼睛。  
——这不可能！  
当维吉尔牵住女子的手，领着她走到宾客们面前时。  
——不！  
但丁觉得有一只看不见的手紧紧握住了自己的心脏。  
那名女子的容貌竟与他们的母亲一模一样！  
周围响起来掌声和祝福，然而他什么都听不到了，但丁死死地盯着那名女子，看着他们走向蒙杜斯。  
蒙杜斯也出现了？  
他看着蒙杜斯的样子，这就是他十几年前躲在父亲的书房里看到的人，只不过那时的蒙杜斯更年轻，更愤怒，而现在他的脸上爬满了虚假温和的笑容。  
维吉尔与蒙杜斯说了些什么，然后他带着那个女子又重新回到了中央，他拍了拍手，让四周的宾客提起注意，接着他对着所有人说道，  
“我有一件事情要宣布——”  
“很感谢大家来参加我和崔西的婚礼，”  
“现在我要给我的妻子送上一件礼物，”  
维吉尔取下了戴在脖子上的项链，瑰丽的红宝石在灯光下熠熠生辉，他将项链交到崔西的手里，并亲生给她戴上，  
“——这是我母亲的遗物。”

但丁觉得自己应该退场了，再待下去也无济于事，他已经尽到了提醒维吉尔的义务，再之后维吉尔的事情就与他无关，而父母死亡的真相他也会继续调查下去。  
正当他转身离开时，酒店的大堂突然想起了一声枪响。  
所有的水晶灯一瞬间熄灭，黑暗和危险宛如阴霾弥漫四周。  
那是冲着维吉尔来的。  
但丁立刻逆着惊叫着冲向大门的人群寻找着维吉尔。  
又是一声枪响。  
但丁在黑暗中搜寻着维吉尔的身影，他不敢喊出声音。  
仿佛是双生子与生俱来的感应，他突然与维吉尔四目相对，维吉尔拉着崔西向他走来。  
“快走！”维吉尔压低了声音。  
但丁拉住了维吉尔，然而他却将崔西交到了但丁手上，“离开这里！”  
然后他的兄长推了他们一把，将他们送入混乱的人群，抽出了手杖中的细剑，但丁回头的时候，是维吉尔一去不回的背影隐没在黑暗里。  
他拉着崔西灵活地穿梭在人群里，好在崔西虽然有些惊慌失措，但仍能跟上他的脚步，他们顺着人流跑向车库。  
“我们先离开这里。”但丁发动了摩托车，将头盔递给崔西：“小姐，让我来带你去兜个风。”  
“你是谁？”崔西疑惑地问道。  
“他们还会追来，快点。”但丁催促着。  
崔西接过头盔，踢掉了脚下的高跟鞋，在但丁目瞪口呆的表情中撕下了过长的礼服裙摆，将黄金色的头发往后一束，跨坐上了摩托车，扶着但丁的肩膀说道，“走吧，不是要兜风吗？”  
但丁扭动引擎，在马达的轰鸣声中，飞驰着离开了酒店。

“真不可置信！”但丁的声音几乎消失在风中，“你居然是蒙杜斯的女儿！”  
“是不可置信！”崔西也在风驰电掣中抱紧了但丁的腰，“斯巴达居然有两个儿子！”  
“哈！”但丁笑了，“因为我不愿意！。”  
“——为什么？”  
但丁没有回答，他在后视镜中看到了可疑的身影，他吼道，“坐稳了！”  
身后的凶影终于露出了爪牙，他们呼啸着追逐着前方的两人。  
但丁他拧动油门加速侧移划过街尾，摩托车灵活的身影穿梭在街头暗巷中，哪怕就要擦到路面，崔西也没有发出惊呼失措的乱叫，这让但丁倒是不由得高看了她几分。  
“安全了。”但丁将摩托车停在郊野的海边，他从车上下来，伸手想要扶住崔西下车，却被崔西拒绝了。  
她跳下了摩托车，继续好奇地问道，“为什么你不愿意做斯巴达之子？”  
但丁无奈地笑了，也许崔西作为维吉尔的妻子也应该知道这一部分事实，“这是我们的选择。”  
“长子继承？兄弟相残？”  
“不，不是因为这个，很多时候，古老的姓氏所代表的含义远比财富要多得多。”但丁脱下了自己的鞋让给了崔西，接着补充，“反正有一个就够了。”  
“这是一种逃避。”崔西踩在但丁的鞋上，站稳了身体。  
“也许。”但丁靠坐在摩托车上，他吹着悠悠的海风，故作轻松地说道。  
“那我也告诉你一个事实。”崔西吸了一口气，“我不是蒙杜斯的女儿。”  
但丁回过头，崔西纠结了一下，然后仿佛吐露出一个秘密后如释重负的吐出了一口气，“我是他特意找来的，因为我这张脸。”  
“为什么要告诉我？”  
“因为你们救了我，因为我不想再继续做个傀儡了，而且，我好像有点喜欢你了，你叫什么名字？”  
“但丁，”他笑着看着崔西， “如你所说，那是因为刚才很危险，所以你会产生一些错觉，而且你跟维吉尔……”  
“维吉尔不喜欢我，我们只是合作关系。”  
但丁吃了一惊，然后仔细回想了一下维吉尔的行为，紧绷着的弦终于松懈了下来。  
但丁对崔西充满歉意地笑了笑。  
“你真残忍，让我一天之内失恋了两次。”  
“那是因为我的女人缘一向非常糟糕。”

滴——  
滴——  
但丁万年不响的手机突然震动了起来，屏幕中弹出了一条消息。  
蓝色的屏光照出了他瞬间苍白的脸。

[莫里森：维吉尔中枪身亡！]


	3. Paperus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寡妇门前……  
不，是斯巴达掌握核心科技

“妈妈——，妈妈！”年幼的但丁拉着伊娃的衣角，扬起脸庞，撒娇地说道，“爸爸什么时候回来？”  
“他很快就回来了，”伊娃轻轻地弹了下他的额头，但丁委屈地抱住了自己的脑袋，嘟哝着，“我想把托尼介绍给你们认识呀！”  
“托尼是谁？”伊娃疑惑地问道，他们家一向深居简出，除了在他们幼年时有请过一些帮佣，然而两个孩子一向独立，维吉尔不喜欢家中有其他人。更何况他们还没有到需要上学的年龄，难道在自己与丈夫外出的时候，幼子结交了新的玩伴？  
“托尼是他臆想出来的。”维吉尔坐在椅子上合上书本，无奈地说道。“就跟他同所有的花花草草以及玩具熊说话一样。”  
“托尼才不是假的！”但丁像是被维吉尔激怒的小猫，他拉着伊娃的双手，认真地说道，“托尼是我的朋友，是我和维吉尔一起创造出来的！”  
他说着向他兄长做了个鬼脸。  
“好吧，好吧。”维吉尔无视但丁的鬼脸，他像伊娃解释道，“为了让他安静一点，我们就玩了一个游戏。”  
一个兄弟间的小游戏。  
他们像女孩子打扮自己的玩偶一样，将自己小小的愿望捏出了一个虚幻的人影，尽心尽力地装扮他。

“他要像爸爸一样勇敢，像妈妈一样善良，长相的话就跟维吉尔一样好了。”  
“那我倒希望他会很多本事，别像你一样只会哭，而且他在任何环境下都能够生存下来。”  
“所以没有任何困难能够打到他，他一直都是笑着的！”  
“他会唱歌吗？你唱歌一点都不好听。”  
“我要生气了，哥哥，他什么都会，他都可以学！”  
“那你还是先给他取个名字吧。”  
“托尼怎么样？听上去就很普通，多有意思啊！”

“那为什么是个记者？”伊娃蹲下身将但丁搂在怀里问道。  
“这是维吉尔说的，维吉尔说做个记者很酷，”但丁将自己整个人都埋在母亲的怀抱里，嗡嗡地说道。  
他模仿着维吉尔的语气，：“做一个永远追求真相的人吧。”  
“而且我们都不想做医生”，但丁嘟哝着，“医生根本没有时间陪家人！”  
伊娃抱着她的小儿子笑了起来，她亲吻了但丁的额头，“等你长大了，可以自己选择的时候，尽可以按照自己的心意去成为你想成为的人。”  
伊娃捧着但丁稚嫩的脸庞，看着维吉尔笑语盈盈，“生日快乐，我的儿子们！这次我们会多陪你们一段时间的。”  
维吉尔故作老成地问道，“真的吗？你们的工作不要紧吗？”  
伊娃向维吉尔招了招手，维吉尔扭捏着将书放在一边，从椅子上跳下来，钻进了母亲的怀里。  
“那爸爸什么时候回来？”维吉尔问道，“我很想他。”  
“他已经在路上了，”伊娃也给了维吉尔的额头一个吻，“他向我们保证会在晚餐前回来的。”  
“真的吗？”但丁挣开了伊娃的怀抱，他向门口跑去，“那我要去接他！我要让他第一个看见我！”  
维吉尔满怀期待地看着母亲。  
伊娃笑着说，  
等你们的父亲回来，我们就再也不会分离。

——骗子！  
都是大骗子！

夫人，我们很抱歉。  
您的丈夫，斯巴达先生，他永远地离开了我们。  
是班机失事了，还请您节哀……  
晚餐前，一群身穿黑衣的人冲破了老宅的大门，他们横冲直撞地来到伊娃的面前，将她丈夫的死讯告知了她。  
伊娃紧紧听到消息后攥住了自己的双手，指节发白，死死抿住了嘴唇。  
维吉尔满目震惊地看着他们。  
“为了您的儿子着想，还请您保重。”  
伊娃矜持地点了点头，她将维吉尔抱在自己的怀里。等到那群人离开后，维吉尔才看到故作坚强的母亲流下眼泪。  
母亲在无声地哭泣，眼泪一滴又一滴落在维吉尔幼小的肩膀上。  
不要哭。  
伊娃紧紧地抱着维吉尔，接着他扶着维吉尔哽咽地说道，“去找但丁，将他带回来。”  
“维吉尔——”  
维吉尔回过头看着母亲，伊娃泪中带笑。  
“照顾好你自己，照顾好但丁。”  
维吉尔艰难地点了点头，他不停地回头看着母亲，却见到伊娃坚定又悲伤地对着他笑。  
最后维吉尔是在树林里找到睡在树下的但丁的。  
他摇醒了自己的双生弟弟。  
“……维……吉……”但丁揉了揉自己的眼睛，说道，“爸爸回来了吗？我等得睡着了……”  
“但丁……”维吉尔忍者哭腔，他突然抱住了他，“爸爸……爸爸……回不来了。”  
“回不来了。”但丁楞在原地，他重复着维吉尔的话，一时没有反应，“回不来了是什么意思！”  
他推开了维吉尔，向家跑去。  
却看到漫天的红光，他们的家，正在一片火海中熊熊燃烧。  
“——妈妈！”但丁立即就要冲进去。  
却被维吉尔拦腰抱住，“不！”  
“放开！放手！”但丁被维吉尔拉住，摔倒在地上，却不停地伸出手，想要往家爬去。“妈妈！！”  
却被维吉尔死死抱住，动弹不得。  
天空中渐渐下起了雨，  
大火逐渐减弱，到但丁的挣扎也为不可见微弱，维吉尔发现自己早已混合着雨水泪流满面。  
他突然听到了人声，立即拉起已经毫无知觉的但丁，往废墟中躲去，他将但丁藏在还算完整的衣柜里，然后自己钻进去关上了门。  
他屏住呼吸，同时抱着但丁捂住他的嘴唇，他浑身上下都在发抖，如果父母的死并不是意外，那么暗中的人一定还有后招。  
“死了吗？”  
“嘁，自杀的，全烧光了。”  
“那个小孩呢？”  
“不知道，跑到树林里去了。”  
“要斩草除根吗？”  
“先留着，东西还没到手。”  
“反正一个孩子，暂时掀不起什么风浪”

一·个·孩·子·

维吉尔咬紧了牙，齿间全是血腥味，但是他根本不敢动弹，哪怕他现在恨不得冲出去杀光他们。  
我太弱小了，弱小到保护不了任何人。  
父亲、母亲、但丁。  
如果可以，我愿意用所有的一切来换取力量，  
哪怕让我坠身地狱，  
——灵魂也好，鲜血也好，都拿去吧。  
恶魔在他的耳边嘶笑，  
给我力量！  
等所有的人声散去，维吉尔抱着但丁，一直睁着眼睛等到天亮。

命运至此将他们推上了不同的道路，他仿佛一双巨手时刻扼住维吉尔的喉咙。  
从此他变得沉默寡言，直到剩下他一个人。  
唯一的斯巴达之子。

接到莫里森的消息后，但丁立即带着崔西开车狂奔到了医院。  
还没等他挺稳车，  
一群等候在医院外的记者们看到维吉尔的“遗孀”，立马蜂拥而上。  
崔西被围在人群中，面对不停作响的快门和闪光灯，面对无数咄咄逼人的询问，一言不发。  
直到但丁推开了已经快要顶到她眼前的话筒，将她一把拉出人群，走到被保安们层层封锁的大门前。  
保安们看清了崔西的脸，让开一条道，放她通行。  
但丁紧随其后，却被人拦下。  
正当他想要冲破封锁时，崔西立刻说道，  
“放他进来！”  
保安们让出了通道，但丁对崔西点了点头，表示感谢。  
他们立即赶到重症病房，却见蒙杜斯正站在门口，与医生交谈，满脸的痛苦。  
崔西整理了一下衣服，深吸一口气，走向蒙杜斯，镇定地对他说道，“父亲，我来了。”  
这时，但丁转身回避，躲进了厕所。  
“崔西，我的女儿。”蒙杜斯看到崔西重新出现，仿佛松了一口气，“你没事真是太好了！我太担心了！你去了哪里？”  
“我……维吉尔怎么样了？发生了什么？”  
蒙杜斯逐渐展了教科书般的悲戚表情，先是强忍悲伤，然后终于忍耐不住，“我很抱歉。”  
崔西直至此时，才终于露出不可置信的表情。  
“维……他……”  
“我会帮你的，崔西。斯巴达家还不能倒。我会帮你的……”  
崔西张口又闭，正欲说话时，听见了他们身后传来了熟悉的声音。  
“——斯巴达家当然不会倒。”  
刚刚传来死讯的“维吉尔”正向他们走来。  
他一身风尘仆仆的老旧西装，裤管上沾满了泥土，连鞋都没有。  
但是他声音就好像利剑一样劈开了低迷的气氛。  
他抿了抿嘴角，露出冰凉的笑意，  
银白色的头发在医院苍白的灯光下闪烁着凛冽的光，还有水珠从发间滴落，  
冰蓝色的眼睛覆盖上了坚定的神色。  
他站在惊惧不已的蒙杜斯面前，  
对他打了个招呼，  
“初次见面，”  
“——我是但丁，维吉尔的双生弟弟。”  
“代我的父亲斯巴达向您问好！”

等他将维吉尔的身后事处理完毕，并与公司的主要工作人员进行短暂的交接后。  
蒙杜斯在看到但丁的那一刻终于撕下了自己的面具，他阴沉沉地嘱咐崔西留下来静待后续后，就带着人手离开了。  
终于安静地只剩下了他和崔西两个人。  
他告诉崔西，维吉尔所有的一切，都会由他继续承担，无论是什么。  
“包括我？”  
但丁苦笑着说道，“你只是想要自由。”  
崔西回应道，“记住你的承诺。我会帮你的。不过现在你该回去好好休息一下。”  
但丁摇晃着站起身，拒绝了崔西的搀扶，他恍恍惚惚地走出了医院，一路上他满脑子都是他的亲生兄长，那些过往，那些纠缠不休的爱与恨。  
他想自己应该是爱着维吉尔的。  
这份爱意包裹在世俗的道德伦理和他们不可斩断的血脉之下。  
等但丁察觉到的时候，他的悲喜所系皆为一人，他的爱憎别离只因一人，却只能渐行渐远。  
而现在他终于品尝到了由所有痛苦所酿造的苦果。  
等他发现自己已经通过电梯，站在维吉尔居住的高层房间时，但丁终于忍不住苦笑出声。  
整栋楼都是斯巴达的产业，最高层只有一户，是他们曾经居住过的地方。  
他的笑声回荡在空旷的走廊里。  
他笑着在门锁上按上指纹，笑着输入密码，笑着打开房门，将自己关进了房间。

但丁倚着墙靠坐在角落里，客厅是巨大的落地玻璃，霓虹灯的光照进来，热闹又喧嚣。  
疲惫像潮水一样漫上来。  
但丁抱着膝盖，他一点都不想动，明天还要很多事情要做，他还要去找蒙杜斯，去调查父母的死因，去给维吉尔报仇。  
但是现在他很累了，只想休息。  
“……但丁……”  
但丁突然听到了自己的名字，他一下子睁大了双眼，是维吉尔的声音。  
莹蓝色的光开始凝聚在沙发上，一点一点，从脚到头发，模拟出了维吉尔的模样，他正坐在沙发上，向往常一样，双腿交叠，双手放在膝盖上，冷漠地看着但丁。  
“维吉……”  
但丁伸出手想要触碰他，却在碰到维吉尔的一瞬间光点消散，他立刻收回了手，怔怔地说道，“虚拟影像……”  
“如果你能看到这个，就证明我已经出事了。”这个影像已经完全接近真人了，就好像活生生的维吉尔就坐在但丁的面前，“也许我是失踪，也许我已经死了。”  
“在这之前，我已经将尼禄安排到了安全的地方，你可以放心。”维吉尔露出了一个宽慰的笑容。“我已经将所有的资料都放在保险箱里了，你知道秘密”  
“放心，哈！”但丁讥讽地回道。  
然而维吉尔却并没有像往常一样对他的讥讽皱起眉头，这只是预先录好的影像，他不能够再回应但丁。  
“让我们长话短说，你应该已经得到了魔血的样本。”维吉尔的掌心中出现了一直泛着不祥的红色的药剂，“我们父母的死都与这支药剂有关。”  
但丁提起了精神，接下来维吉尔的话，会是将他们引向真相的关键。  
“父亲生前与蒙杜斯一起做的研究是‘抗中枢神经退行性药物’，如果这支药剂成功，人类对于神经领域的药物研发将迈入新的境界。”维吉尔停顿了一会，让但丁便于理解，突然话风一转，接着说道，“但是他们在研究的目标上发生了分歧，蒙杜斯，他真正的目的并不是这个，他将父亲的研究成果扭转成了成瘾性神经兴奋剂。”  
“你见过那些人了，没有痛觉，反应与速度都异常迅速，更可怕的是，他们都没有自我意识。”  
维吉尔的影像投射出了冰冷的笑意，他接着说道：“父亲察觉了蒙杜斯的异常，立即停止了实验室的运作，当时实验室是由斯巴达家的经费来维持的。”  
但丁深吸了一口气，他闭上了眼睛，这就是蒙杜斯如此憎恨父亲的原因，以至于令他们家破人亡。  
“还不仅于此——”  
但丁挣开了眼，维吉尔正盯着他，就算是虚拟影像，那也充满了压力，接着维吉尔说道，“父亲并没有销毁实验资料！”  
“什么！”但丁失声说道。  
“这才是蒙杜斯真正的目的。但丁，你还记得母亲的项链，那就是钥匙。对不起，但丁，我一直没有告诉你，妈妈是为了保护我们自杀的……”  
“我会把钥匙交给蒙杜斯的女儿，但是还有一把在你那里。”  
维吉尔坚定地“看”着他的双生弟弟，说道：“只有蒙杜斯知道父亲将资料放在哪里。但丁！找到资料，销毁它们！”  
“完成我们的使命……”  
然后维吉尔闭上了眼睛，莹蓝色的光渐渐消散。  
“——等！”但丁伸手上前想要抓住，他放开紧握的手掌，光点却消失在了他的指缝里。  
维吉尔的身影渐渐在他的面前消散。

但丁坐倒在地上，  
他茫然地看着四周，痛苦地捂住脸，却咬住了牙将自己所有的悲伤咽下。  
在空无一人的房间里，无声地哭泣。  
他自己也不知道过了多久，站起来的时候脚根发麻，他一点一点挪到卧室，输入“0615”，打开了保险箱。  
但丁愣住了。  
最上面一排堆满了各种但丁听过却没有去领的奖杯。  
还有排列地整整齐齐文件夹，里面全是一篇篇报导，从八卦新闻到实事热点，全部都有。上面有些有署名，有些却是佚名，却被剪下来整齐地贴成简报。  
然后是一整个大文件夹，但丁慌乱地拿出资料关上了保险箱，平复了一下刚刚剧烈震动的心脏。  
脱下外套，躺在床上，开始阅读起了维吉尔的遗物。  
但丁烦躁地将资料仍在床头柜上。  
全部都是维吉尔的味道。  
冰凉的、疏离的。  
他自暴自弃地把枕头蒙在自己的脸上，却还是逃不过，到处都是维吉尔的痕迹，包括他的身上。  
但丁认命般地咬住了手指，双腿绞在一起，让自己不要发出声音，然后将另一只手往下身拉开拉链。  
清脆的金属摩擦声回想在卧室里。  
太差劲了，但丁自暴自弃地粗暴地摩擦着自己的分身，疼痛令他感到一丝宽慰，他开始回想着维吉尔的手掌的温度，越是幻想着他的体温，自己的内心就越是冰冷。  
随着手上动作的加快，他终于忍不住闷哼出声。  
高潮的时候，他仿佛感受到了维吉尔的视线。  
正在巡视着他的身体。  
但丁露出了迷离的笑容，他无声地喊着维吉尔的名字，然后在恍如窒息般的疲惫中，任由痛苦与悲伤淹没自己。  
发出无声的求救，却再也没有人会来救他。

第二天，他是被崔西的电话声叫醒的。  
崔西在电话的那头问他状况如何，她知道蒙杜斯的核心实验室在哪里，他们是时候发动反击了。  
但丁听着电话，靠着玻璃窗看着熙熙攘攘的车流，光晕照在他的身上，他故作轻松地告诉崔西。  
——可以了，嗯，我会准备好的，拜拜。


	4. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁都以为自己是黄雀，只有但丁做了个人。

但丁来到与崔西在电话中约定好的地方，是繁华的市中心大型下沉广场。  
到处都是行色匆匆的路人，周围林立着一大片高楼，投射而下的阴影像巨兽一样，随时要张开巨口吞噬他们。  
但丁抬头环视四周，问道：“在哪一栋上？”  
“你准备好了？”  
但丁抬起了手，露出了隐藏在袖口下的袖珍相机。  
崔西看着他点了点头。  
“不是在上面，”崔西随后纠正了他，她踩着红色的高跟鞋，脚尖点了点地，鞋尖在大理石的砖石上发出了清脆的响声。  
随着她的动作，但丁投来了疑惑的目光。  
崔西肯定地说道，“是在下面，你跟我来。”

他们灵活地穿过密集的人群，但丁紧紧跟在崔西的身后。  
很快，他们在七拐八弯后，崔西带着但丁来到了一栋并不起眼的写字楼里，他们进入地下室，打开了阴暗的储物间。  
她握着门把对但丁点了点头，说道，“我算过，现在是换班时间，也就是他们的防备最弱的时候，我在监控上做了些手脚，我们有20分钟的时间收集证据。”  
但就在但丁刚要踏进去时。  
“不行，等等……”崔西拦住了但丁，连忙说道，“你这样太显眼了！你至少得做一下改装。像昨天一样！”  
“来不及了。”但丁对崔西说道，“只有20分钟，我们得抓紧时间。”  
崔西无奈地看着他，“那好吧，这个给你。”  
崔西走进储物间，将提前准备好的研究员的衣服递给了他，并嘱咐道，“如果有什么人来盘查，你都不要做声，交给我来处理！”  
但丁接过衣服，脱下暗红的风衣仍在一边，将白色的大褂穿在了身上，整理了一下自己衬衫的袖扣。又用手将头发胡乱抓散，打乱过长的刘海，遮住了自己的眼睛。  
崔西看着他，突然说道，“你可真像斯巴达。”  
但丁在刘海下挑了挑眉，却见崔西已经转过身，打开了储物柜旁的电闸。  
电闸里根本一根电线都没有，只有一个指纹识别器，微微泛着蓝光。  
崔西将自己的手按在识别器上，静数5秒后，左侧的储物柜翁地一声向左滑开，露出了纯白色的电梯。  
崔西现行一步进入电梯。  
但丁调整了一下自己的呼吸，紧随其后站到了电梯里。  
电梯只有两个楼层按钮。  
在下降的时候，两个人都没有心思跟对方进行什么交谈。  
但丁默默地记着秒，一直等他数到10，电梯的大门终于在他们的面前打开。

迎面而来的是空旷的、洁白无尘的实验室。  
充满着冰冷刺骨的消毒水的味道，白色的墙壁和四处可见的透明玻璃映射着尖锐的光。  
崔西先他一步走出了电梯，微微转过头，压低了声音对他说道，“欢迎来到蒙杜斯的核心实验室。”  
但丁屏息跟着她前行。  
他们的脚步声回响在空旷的空间里，穿过走廊，一路上所能看见的就是被关在玻璃箱后的实验动物。在书架上排列地整整齐齐的黑色文件材料，以及陈列架上一支支编写者神秘代码的药管试剂。  
他们也有遇到两三个研究人员，可以算地上是有惊无险，只因他们都不在意崔西，连看都不看他们就行色匆匆地从他们的身边快速路过，更罔论盘查。  
崔西一路上都很沉默，安静地令人窒息。她不是第一次来到这里，更无法向但丁解释，在这干净的实验室背后是如何残酷的真相，这里曾经发生过无数有违人道的实验，每一列实验数据后都是无数生命鲜血淋漓。  
但丁突然有些呼吸困难，他插在口袋里的手紧紧地捏住了拳头。  
他突然想到了维吉尔，他的兄长是不是也曾经出现在这里，他是如何看待这一切的。他在获悉这些真相后，又是怎样与蒙杜斯虚与委蛇，在危险的钢丝上游走，最后葬送了性命。  
又或者，维吉尔也曾是这里的同党之一？亲手促成了这一切。  
好在这段路并不长，但丁及时抽离了自己摇摇欲坠的思绪。  
他们终于来到了核心区域。  
崔西打开了大门，沉默地退至一边。  
但丁倒吸一口冷气，他所能想象的地狱中最恐怖的景象恐怕还不如此间。  
隐藏在半透明的天花板里的白炽灯透过墙壁洒下阴恻恻的光，无数被剥离出人体的各种器官漂浮在一格一格的血红色的液体里，有些宛如心脏的器官仍不停地在液体中跳动。  
还有一些已经分别不出具体形状的器官上插满了各色管道，也许是肾，也许是肺，都没有人在乎，只有旁边的电子屏时不时闪烁着光点，记录着冰冷的数据。  
四周到处都是福尔马林的味道。  
一瞬间，无数的惨叫和悲鸣都冲进但丁的脑海里，他忍不住弓身弯下腰，用双手捂住自己的耳膜。  
“快点，但丁，我们时间不多了。”崔西忍着翻涌的恶心感，催促着他。  
但丁痛苦地直起了身体，几乎用尽全力，冷汗浸湿了他的后背，从额头不停地滴下。  
他紧紧地皱着眉头，咬住了牙，从喉咙里发出悲鸣：  
“不可原谅，蒙杜斯……！”  
但丁深吸一口气，福尔马林的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，舌根发麻。他颤抖着拿出压在手心的袖珍相机，记录下这一切悲惨的事实。  
但丁在崔西的帮助下快速地翻阅着实验记录，并用相机将关键信息记录下来。  
“好了吗？”崔西焦急地催促道。  
但丁在看完最后一页材料后，对她点了点头。  
他们快速将材料复归原位，然后但丁又一次环视四周，倒退着离开了这里。  
在出门的那一刹那，但丁不小心撞上了崔西，他慢慢地转过身。  
十几支黑色的枪管正对着他们。  
但丁将崔西拉在了身后，护在她身前。  
“日安！但丁！”蒙杜斯从中央露出身形，他此时又戴上了胜券在握的虚伪面具，笑着对但丁说道，“我同你的父亲和兄长可都是旧识。”  
但丁轻哼出声。  
“可惜，就差那么一点。”蒙杜斯忍不住抚掌，接着说道，“双生兄弟，我是真的没有想到啊！”  
但丁静静地看着蒙杜斯蹩脚的表演，他观察着四周，有没有可以逃脱的路线。  
“你可真该看看维吉尔死前的表情，”蒙杜斯并不是没有看到但丁的动作，他有意激怒但丁，于是哈哈大笑起来，“真是太精彩了！太精彩了！”  
“蒙杜斯——！”  
“你很在乎他吗？你的兄长？他可帮了我不少忙啊！”蒙杜斯抬起手掌，原本属于维吉尔的项链正挂在他的指尖，“我得谢谢他，不靠斯巴达家，魔血还没那么快能流通呢！”  
“够了！”但丁试图打断了蒙杜斯。  
蒙杜斯得意洋洋地继续对但丁说道，“看啊，别说是你的兄长，连你的父亲终究还是输给了我，还得赔上两个儿子的性命！”  
蒙杜斯欣赏了一会但丁的愤怒，这是在斯巴达和维吉尔身上难以看到的表情，简直令他迷醉，于是他改主意了，他不允许自己的乐趣消失地这么快，他要换一种方式来欣赏斯巴达之子崩溃的表情，一定能令他更加愉悦。  
“到此为止了但丁。把你的项链交给我吧！然后，让我送你们去见斯巴达。”  
但丁没有理睬蒙杜斯，他回头看了一眼崔西，接着扯下了一直戴在脖子上的项链，对蒙杜斯说道，“你只要我的命就可以了，让崔西离开，我把项链给你！”  
“但丁——！”崔西惊叫出声。  
“你没有资格跟我谈条件。”蒙杜斯扬起了手，瞬间周围的枪支指对着他们。  
但丁正欲开口，  
脖颈后传来刺痛，在天旋地转中，他最后看到的，是蒙杜斯诡异的笑容。

但丁像漂浮在海洋上的孤舟，无所谓洋流将他带往哪里，总归能到达尽头。  
他甚至不愿意睁开眼，周围温柔的水流仿佛伊娃手，轻轻地安抚着他的后背，哄他入眠。  
我真的好累，让我再休息一会吧。  
爸爸、妈妈，等所有的一切结束后，我能不能再见到你们，  
——还有……

“维吉尔……”但丁模模糊糊地唤出了心底的名字，从穹顶倾泄而下的万千束光呼唤着他的名字，引领着他回到现世。  
四周所见一片黑暗，只有这唯一的光源从恢弘的穹顶穿过，凝聚笼罩在他的身上。  
他忍不住眯起银白色刘海下的湛蓝眼睛，想用手去遮挡住这刺痛双目的光芒，却发现手脚都动弹不得。  
他低头看自己仍穿着实验室的白色长衣，隐藏在袖口的相机已被取走。他的双手各自被绳索捆在两侧，整个人被架在同十字架上立于神殿正中央，脚尖才堪堪点地。  
人间的烟尘透过光芒指引着他，但丁仿佛并不处在这个现实的空间里，周围幻觉般响起的悠扬颂歌正欲将引他进入天界，但是现实却只能令他如坠地狱，被迫接受这残酷的命运。  
在他的身上，是极致的、残忍的、令人惋惜的、美。  
“……Pantheon（万神殿）。”但丁呢喃出声，他抬头看着这庄严雄武的神殿，却不知自己更像是即将罹难的神子。  
但丁痛苦地皱起眉头，麻药的效力还没有过去，他仍旧感到昏沉与虚弱，他挣扎着想要晃动着绳索，却只能无力地放弃。  
稀稀落落的掌声回响在宽广空旷的神殿里，是在对这宛如艺术品般的画面发出称赞。  
“多么完美！多么合适！”蒙杜斯充满感叹地说道，“我将在这里得到斯巴达的所有的成果，并断绝他最后的血脉！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
笑声回荡在四周，所有的人都面无表情。  
除了蒙杜斯，他此时是志满意得的，他用咏叹调一般的语气告诉但丁，他曾经有多么憎恶斯巴达的背叛，现在就有多么欣喜，让那些所谓的仁善与自由都去见鬼，他将在这里拥有掌握世界的力量！  
崔西捧着暗红色的神龛立于他身后，垂下眼帘。  
他转过身再次端详起了崔西的样貌，忍不住猖狂地笑出了声。  
“让我再告诉你一件事情，”蒙杜斯不怀好意地说道，“你的父母就是在万神殿相遇的。所谓——命运，不就是如此？”  
“来，让我们为命运奏响礼炮。”蒙杜斯一挥手，周围顿时响起了整齐的枪支上膛的声音，所有的枪管都对准了但丁。  
蒙杜斯取出了两条一模一样的项链，鲜红的宝石依旧闪烁着耀眼的火花。  
但丁被这火花刺痛，那是属于他的礼物，他的护身符。  
蒙杜斯合掌将它们重新合为一体。  
滴——  
安静的神殿突然响起了诡异的电子音。  
滴——、滴——、滴、滴、滴……  
原本属于维吉尔的项坠在拼合的一瞬间震动了起来，发出了不祥的鸣叫，鲜血般的红色从宝石内核中渗透出来。  
蒙杜斯拿着项链的手不由得抖动了起来，崔西眼见不对，放下神龛，一把夺过项链，砸向远处地面。  
“——嘶！”地一声，电光火石之间，巨大的浓烟从项链中滚滚而出，瞬间淹没了所有人的视线。  
正当众人惊恐而不知所措时，  
从烟雾中，缓缓走出一个所有人的都熟悉的身影。  
他将但丁横抱在怀中，任由虚弱的弟弟死死捏紧自己的衣襟，倚靠在自己的肩膀上。  
“——不可能！”蒙杜斯惊叫出声，“我是亲眼看着你死的！”  
维吉尔轻轻地在但丁的额头落下了一个吻，问道：“久别重逢的感觉如何？”  
“非常好，好到拿枪给你爆个头不成问题。”但丁不肯移开视线，死死地盯着他。  
维吉尔微微一笑，“那你等会得把握好机会。”  
但丁别开了脸。  
然后，维吉尔仿佛才注意到了蒙杜斯一般，对他的手下败将摇了摇头，宣告道，“你还是输了。”  
蒙杜斯慌乱地后退一步，立即喊着楞在原地的手下们开枪，要求他们马上射杀维吉尔。  
所有的人却不为所动。  
“你还不明白吗？”维吉尔嘴角扬起冰冷的笑意，讽刺地说道， “他们早就不再效忠于你了。”  
“……那根本不是项链！是，是追踪器！虚拟……影像……”蒙杜斯几斤崩溃地说道。“你早就计划好了！用假死来引我上钩。”  
“甚至包括你的弟弟！竟然也是诱饵！”蒙杜斯冲维吉尔吼道。  
但丁此时已挣脱了维吉尔的怀抱，他踉跄着走向了一旁，捡起了被崔西扔走的、属于自己的项链，重新戴上。  
维吉尔接过了旁人递给他的手枪。  
他对准蒙杜斯的右腿 “砰——”地一声开了一枪，蒙杜斯惨叫倒下。  
“这是为了我父亲。”维吉尔淡淡地说道，接着他又往他的肩膀开了一枪，“这是为了我的母亲。”  
蒙杜斯跪坐在了血泊里，却还不肯倒下，他冷笑着看着维吉尔。  
维吉尔皱了皱眉头，比起折磨蒙杜斯，更重要的是快点结束这一切，于是他对准了蒙杜斯的心脏，说道，“代我向父亲问好。”  
蒙杜斯终于直挺挺地倒下，鲜血从他的身下溢开，他死前睁大了眼睛仍注视着维吉尔。  
维吉尔厌恶地别过了头，指示着蒙杜斯的手下可以上前处理尸体。  
但就在此时，原本应该已经死亡的蒙杜斯突然暴起，一把夺过了下属的枪，迅速上膛、开枪、射向但丁。  
“不！”维吉尔恨不得自己立刻闪现到但丁的身边，却太迟了，子弹已经出膛。  
时间仿佛停止了  
崔西推开了但丁。  
她在但丁的面前，缓缓地倒下。  
鲜血瞬间从中枪的伤口处涌出。  
顺着她的身体缓缓流下，定格成一幕幕的画面。  
她笑着倒在了但丁的身上，鲜血从她的嘴角滑落，她用仅仅他们两个人才听得见的声音说道，“我还给你，我不欠你了。”  
但丁崩溃地抱住她，想要用双手按住她的伤口。  
“不……不要这样……”但丁右手抚着她的脸，手上的鲜血却染红了与他母亲一模一样的面容，“不……！”  
崔西想笑着说她自由了，但是从喉咙里涌出的只有血，她闭上眼睛，再不作响。  
维吉尔夺过枪，疯狂地向蒙杜斯扫射，直到确认他再也不会有任何机会复活。  
接着他持着枪缓缓走向了但丁。  
“送医院，快！”但丁抱着崔西催促着维吉尔，他小心避开崔西的伤口，将她平放在地上。

却感到微热的枪管抵上他的刚刚被亲吻过的额头。  
这支刚刚射杀了他们仇人的黑色枪管，正对着他的额头。  
就好像他的心，正不停地下坠，坠入永无止境的黑暗中。  
但丁痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

“把项链交给我，弟弟。”  
维吉尔的声音平静地响在他的耳边，亲密地仿佛情人间的呢喃。  
温柔是假的，那只是给猎物的迷魂剂。

“难道斯巴达家所有的权势和财富都不够吗？哥哥！”  
但丁悲伤地问道，他的手上全是黏腻的鲜血，血腥味催人欲呕。  
思念是假的，那只是布置陷阱中的诱饵。

“我需要更多的力量！”  
维吉尔淡漠又冷冰地说道，我愿意献祭一切来获得更强大的力量。  
爱护是假的，那只是为了独占所有的果实。

所有都是假的，他眼前一片黑暗，再也看不清维吉尔的心。  
但丁就好像被困在树脂中的昆虫，明明周围的一切都是透明的，却被困在了不可挣脱的真相里，动弹不得，逃脱不得，睁眼看着自己滑落至深渊。

玫瑰花瓣从穹顶飘落。  
维吉尔怔住了。  
一瓣艳红的、鲜活的玫瑰花瓣，滑过他的枪，落在但丁的肩上。  
突然，无数相同的玫瑰花从天空中飘下，成百上千，成千上万。  
顺着光柱落下，宛如万神的馈赠，在神殿里闪烁着黄金般的光。  
仅仅几息，他们的脚边都落满了鲜红玫瑰花瓣，而花雨还在一直下。  
但丁摊开的右掌上，鲜花落在了他的手上，他将它捏在了手心，睁开的双眼，看着维吉尔。  
父亲的力量、母亲的保护，还有宛如恶魔的维吉尔，如果这就是命运，那么——  
“那么就让我们一起坠入地狱吧。”  
但丁原本明亮透彻的双眼中无悲无喜，无惧无怒，一片空洞。  
四周的人刚举起枪，却立刻被维吉尔喝止，他从未见过这样的但丁。  
“……你！”维吉尔话音未落，他的握着枪的手立即被但丁反制，但丁按着扳机向空中射出两发子弹，随着弹壳清脆的掉落声，还有试管滚落在石阶上碎裂的声音。  
红色的药剂洒在玫瑰花上仿佛清晨的露珠，却在维吉尔的眼中折射出不祥的光。  
随后但丁一拳击中维吉尔的腹部。  
那不是普通人类所能拥有的力量与速度。  
维吉尔震惊地看着他的弟弟，那双眼睛平静又漠然地看着他，没有爱也没有恨，没有痛苦也没有悲伤，就像在面对一个全然陌生的路人。  
但丁侧过头，躲过维吉尔的攻击，周围的玫瑰花瓣宛如鲜血铺在他的眼底，而他眼中的现实却被割裂成了毫无规律碎片，所有的人与景都扭曲成了光怪陆离的幻象，。  
但丁在内心深处发出感慨，简直就像恶魔一样，我们现在都是恶魔了，维吉尔。

“诶呀，这可真讨厌。”陌生的女声突然出现，“我在这里等了好久了。”  
“终于轮到我登场了！”一身劲装的女人坐在穹顶边，晃荡着自己的双腿，“我看他们准备了玫瑰花，就想给但丁一个惊喜。”  
但丁突然停止了进攻，他捂着心口皱着眉头蜷缩着倒下。  
维吉尔立即来到但丁身边，一边想要查看他的状况，一边谨慎地防备着突然出现的不明敌友的“客人”。  
“唔。自我介绍一下。”神秘女子从穹顶拉着神索滑落，她悄然戴上了防毒面具，“他们都叫我‘蕾蒂’。”  
一阵刺目的白光在神殿的中央炸开，伴随着刺鼻的迷烟。  
等蕾蒂放下绳索站在中央时，四周已经没有能够站稳的人了。  
倒下的声音此起彼伏，蕾蒂满意地点了点头。  
然后她看着唯一站立着的男人，只有维吉尔还强撑着自己的身体，将但丁护在身后，举着枪对着蕾蒂。  
“七氟烷。”她笑着捡起了掉落在角落里的神龛，说道，“我可是一个专业的雇佣兵。”  
“倒数三秒。”  
“3——”  
“2——”  
“账单我会寄给你的，但丁！”


	5. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱

但丁醒过来的时候，首先看到的是熟悉的天花板，然后是巨大落地窗前雪白的纱幔，阳光柔和地照进房间里。  
如果不是压在右手上的重量，他会以为自己只是做了一个噩梦。  
然而现实并不是如此。  
维吉尔倚靠在床边，皱着眉头，紧紧地握着他的手，头发零散地落下，他一丝不苟的兄长看起来竟如此疲惫。  
他们十指相扣，然而就算在睡梦中，维吉尔也是一副沉重的模样。  
但丁小心翼翼地支起上半身，他用没有被握住的那只手轻柔地撩起了维吉尔的额前的碎发，仿佛重新认识他一般端详着他。  
却被维吉尔一把抓住。  
“你醒了，”维吉尔在但丁起身的那一刻就醒了过来，他站起了神，拿起枕头放在他的腰下，接着问道，“现在感觉如何？你昏迷了三天，我将你从医院带了回来。”  
但丁耸了耸肩，故作轻松又无所谓般地回答道，“除了很累，没什么特别的。”  
“后来怎么样了，崔西呢？我记得你拿枪指着我，让我交出项链，然后……”  
“崔西没有死，她中枪的部位并不致命。”  
但丁如释重负般地松懈下来。  
维吉尔突然按住他的肩膀，将他压在床板上。  
他们四目相对，彼此的眼中的世界全是对方的倒影，再也装不下其他人。  
维吉尔的眼睛里多了些别的东西，复杂到但丁一时之间无法进行分辨，他只能别开了眼睛，继续问道，“告诉我后来发生什么。”  
“我不会后悔的。”  
却得到他根本不想听的答案。  
“…………”  
“如果重来一次，我也会这样做。”  
维吉尔抚上了但丁的脸庞，使但丁只能再次直面他，直面他们之间所有的天堑与沟壑。  
但丁的脸蹭着他的掌心，属于维吉尔的温度渗透进他的身体里。  
但丁忍不住笑了起来，他抬起身体抱住了维吉尔，仿佛解脱一般地叹息道，“这就是你啊！”  
无情地理所当然，冷酷地不容置疑。  
而他也应是罪有应得，他的兄长，他的恋人，他们是灵魂的双子，彼此的半身，被共同的血缘与命运的枷锁缠绕。  
放不下、离不开、求不得。  
房间里回荡着但丁的笑声，他抱着自己沉默不语的兄长，我愿意接受这一切。  
一直等但丁的笑声结束，维吉尔才出声。  
“你想知道父亲的遗物吗？”  
但丁疑惑不解，他的预留的后手肯定生效了，蕾蒂应该将遗物带走销毁了才对。  
“你的朋友将它还给了我。”维吉尔起身打开保险箱，取出了放在其中的神龛和项链。维吉尔将属于但丁的那条重新戴回了他身上。  
神龛看起来已经被打开过，维吉尔取出了存放于其中的笔记和照片，递给了但丁。  
“这是父亲的日记，我觉得我们应该一起看。”  
但丁往旁边挪去，空出了半个床位，维吉尔顺势躺在了他的身边。  
“研究材料……”  
“已经被你的朋友取走了。”  
“哈？”  
“她还给你留了账单，这个你自己负责！”  
但丁痛苦又虚弱地捂住额头。  
维吉尔不再理会弟弟的装腔作势，打开了日记，遥远的记忆苏醒，他们像小时候分享童话书一样分享着父亲的遗物。

…………  
……  
1978年7月11日 小雨  
我受邀参加WLNC，遇到了蒙杜斯。  
他是一个很有趣的人，他之前就读过我的论文，我们几乎一见如故。  
我们在酒吧里聊到凌晨，谈了很多，研究方向，实验方案，甚至还有对人类命运的看法。  
蒙杜斯在那么多地方都与我不谋而合。  
我有预感，我们会成为极佳的朋友和伙伴。

“爸爸是认真的吗？蒙杜斯？”但丁发出疑惑的声音，“他真的觉得他们很像？有共同的理想？”  
“谁都有看走眼的时候，安静一点。”维吉尔平静地翻过下一页。

…………  
……  
1979年8月1日 晴  
我邀请蒙杜斯与我一起创办实验室，他同意了。  
我有信心，我们会成功的。  
这将无疑是本世纪最伟大的药物。  
我既然继承了斯巴达之名，必然会使家族的荣耀会再次达到世界巅峰。

但丁确信，他的父亲曾经也有过意气风发盲目自大的时候，他偷偷瞄了眼维吉尔，他确实遗传到了父亲部分的特质。  
“你需要我念给你听吗？”维吉尔看着走神的但丁侧头问道。  
“不了，维吉，我会做噩梦的。”

…………  
……  
1983年9月22日 阴  
为什么，  
这么多年过去了，我们还是一无所获。  
这不应该！  
我明明已经摸到了真理之门，到底什么才是钥匙。  
到底还缺少了什么？

1983年11月7日 阴  
蒙杜斯越来越暴躁了，  
我们发生了争吵，不过我也明白并非都是他的错，我应该向他道歉。  
明天去道歉吧，作为一个朋友。

日记中好几次都出现了斯巴达自暴自弃的想法，研究无果的苦闷数次被他记于日记中。  
“哎！”但丁叹了口气，他有些疲惫地将自己靠在维吉尔的肩膀上。  
“累了？”维吉尔微微调整姿势，让但丁躺地更轻松一点，另一只手穿过他的腋下，抱着但丁拿稳了书。  
“继续吧。”

…………  
……  
1984年2月28日 雨  
我们成功了，  
哈哈，我知道我们会成功的。

维吉尔的手指点在“成功”上，被但丁抓住，翻过了下一页。

…………  
……  
1984年4月15日 阴  
这根本不是我想要的东西，  
我们不应该让这个问世，这是恶魔之血！  
蒙杜斯（此处被黑色钢笔重重划去，看不清原文）

1984年6月1日 大雨  
我不能再任由蒙杜斯进行下去了。  
我得阻止他，我一定要阻止他。（字迹凌乱）

1984年7月3日 晴  
我停止了对实验室的资金供应，  
蒙杜斯今天的状态很不对，我们大吵了一架，他指责我背叛了他，背叛了我们的理想。  
我带走了研究材料，他不能再泥足深陷下去了。  
这一切都该到此为止。  
再见，我的朋友。

但丁微微促起眉头，维吉尔快速翻过这几页。  
在与蒙杜斯的决裂后，大部分都是斯巴达在世界各地的见闻，有时候还会参加一些人道组织的救助活动，并记下心得。  
这一年的日记中已经有了日后但丁所见的父母行医笔记的雏形。

…………  
……  
1985年5月9日 晴  
我不知道该如何下笔，  
此时，我敬畏地记录下今天这个时刻。  
我在万神殿里遇见了她。  
我还不知道她叫什么名字，我远远地看着她，站在神殿的中央，光芒不及她金发的万分之一。  
我一定是傻透了，像一只呆鹅，或许是别的什么东西，无所谓了。  
总之我站在那里，看着她对我笑，然后离开。  
如果我知道在这一天，我会遇见她，我一定要好好准备，我也不知道该准备什么。  
我太高兴了！

“哈！”但丁轻笑出声，“真没想到老爸居然还有过这种样子，太傻了。”  
这与他们记忆中温和强大又严厉的父亲大不相同，他在第一次遇见母亲时居然有这样窘迫的一面，不知道妈妈是不是看过这本笔记呢，会不会同他一样笑话他。  
维吉尔也微微笑了，他说道，“家族遗传。”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么。”

1985年6月14日 晴  
不可置信，在大马士革，我又遇见她了。  
我走进医用帐篷里，她的金发盘在脑后，戴着口罩，可是我还是能一眼就认出她。  
她当时正熟练地给病患进行伤口处理。  
她问我是不是外科医生，然后就指挥着我救治病人。  
直到今天不再有病人被送进来，我才问到了她的名字  
伊娃。伊娃。

1985年9月4日 阴  
我们已经认识快三个月了，除了普通的工作交流，好像没有什么进展。  
苦恼。  
再过几天这个战区就要转移了，我该怎么办才好（此处被钢笔点出许多墨点）

1985年9月15日 晴  
我太高兴了！  
天哪！你收下了我的玫瑰！  
我，我一定是这个世界上最幸运的人！

但丁趴在维吉尔的身上乐不可支，维吉尔无奈地举高日记，以防父亲的遗物毁于但丁的动作。  
一直等到但丁笑够了，他将自己整个人都窝进了维吉尔的怀里。头顶顶着维吉尔的下巴，拿过日记翻阅起来。  
在这之后，斯巴达的每一篇日记都与伊娃有关，他们今天一起做了什么，一起吃了什么，不厌其烦地记录下来，每个字都洋溢着显而易见的幸福。  
但丁忍不住看着笔记傻笑起来。

…………  
……  
1986年2月13日 阴  
明天我们就要结婚了  
伊娃，我很抱歉不能给你一个盛大的婚礼，尽管你并不在乎这些。  
你不在乎我的身份，也不在乎我的过去，  
不过我仍要告诉你，  
在遇见你之前，我一无所有，  
在遇见你之后，我别无所求。

但丁的指尖来回勾划着父亲的字迹。  
他确信，他的父母是如此地幸运，能够遇到彼此。  
但丁惆怅地笑了，他跟维吉尔就很倒霉，倒霉到只能拥有对方。  
维吉尔握住了他的手，在他的指尖落下了吻。  
但丁像被烫到了一样立即抽手，飞快地搓了一下被维吉尔亲吻过的地方，继续翻动日记。

…………  
……  
1987年6月15日 晴  
我们的儿子们出生了，  
你疲惫地对着我笑，问我该取什么名字。  
在那之前我想了好久，不过现在都无所谓了，既然那时候我们正在书房看着神曲，所以就叫“维吉尔”和“但丁”吧。  
新的生命啊，我得为他们做些什么。

“我就说我们的名字很随意，”但丁悠悠地说道，“你小时候还不信。”  
“不信的人是你。”  
“如此看来倒是命中注定。”  
“……但丁？”  
“注定我们都要前往地狱。”

…………  
……  
1992年11月28日 小雨  
蒙杜斯来见我了，  
我们已经有好多年没见过面了，我都快认不得他了。  
他让我交出实验材料，难道他还没有放弃吗？  
不，  
我得加快速度了。

“我就是在这时候见过蒙杜斯的。”  
“什么！？”  
“你宁肯看书也不肯陪我练剑，我生气地躲在书柜后面想要给你一个‘惊喜’。然后我就看到父亲带着蒙杜斯进了书房，他们大吵了一架，最后蒙杜斯摔门离开。”  
维吉尔突然意识到，他们曾经离危险那么近，如果那一天但丁没有躲在书柜后，也许他们都没有办法逃过一劫。  
“唔……！”但丁突然痛苦地蜷起了身体，他双手紧紧攥着着喉咙，胸腔里的空气正在被抽离，冷汗从他的额头滚落。  
“放松！”维吉尔立刻将日记仍在一边，想要拉开但丁的双手。  
但丁的双眼睁地极大，湛蓝的痛苦逐渐被痛苦所麻木，他本能地想要挣开维吉尔的束缚。  
两个人在纠缠中一起滚下来床，但丁在混乱中坐到了维吉尔的身上，将他的双手举过头按在头顶。  
维吉尔危险地眯起眼睛，预估着但丁的下一步动作。  
却见但丁疑惑地歪了歪头，好像恢复了一点神志，但是只有一点点，他的眼中仍是痛苦而茫然的。  
“维……吉尔……”他呢喃地呼唤着兄长的名字。  
然后俯下身体，像一只猫一样弓起背，头靠在维吉尔的胸膛上。

咚、咚、咚

倾听着维吉尔的心跳声。  
维吉尔的双手重获自由，却又不敢轻举妄动，他根本也不清楚魔血在但丁的身体里会导致什么样的后遗症，他忍不住想到那些曾经疯狂的实验对象。  
于是只能轻轻地顺着脊柱抚摸着但丁的后背。  
但丁发出了舒服的咕哝声。  
维吉尔正想起身时，又被但丁压回了地上。  
但丁用嘴唇描绘着维吉尔的样貌，从额头到尾尾，从眼角到鼻尖，最后是嘴唇，他全然地投入了这个吻，与兄长唇齿交缠。  
维吉尔热切地回应着他，甜蜜在舌尖蔓延，却在舌根泛起涩涩麻麻的苦。就算维吉尔愿意一个人将所有的痛苦吞下，但丁也一定会缠着他与他分享喜悦。  
等到两人分开，但丁总算是从泥泞的神志中略略抽身。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“不太好，维吉……”但丁抓着维吉尔的手捂在自己的心口，“心跳地好快，我的血好像烧起来了！”  
维吉尔皱着眉头，蕾蒂的动作实在是太慢了，应该将父亲的成果交给他来复原！  
但丁恍惚地看着维吉尔。

他是真实的吗？

他仍在现实与虚幻的夹缝中挣扎着呼救。

什么是真的？

但丁——！  
他听不见自己的声音，却能听到维吉尔担心地呼唤着他的名字。

我要自己来确认。

维吉尔僵硬了身体，只能由着但丁拉开他的拉链，温热的双手拿出的分身，上下套弄起来，仍嫌不够似的伸出舌尖舔上顶端，然后将维吉尔所有吞入口中，压低舌苔，插进咽喉。  
温热潮湿的口腔挤压着维吉尔的分身，这感觉过于美妙了。尤其是当但丁用牙尖轻轻地刮过他的冠状沟，灵活的舌尖轻巧地抵在出口，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着舔弄他的柱身。  
维吉尔发出喟叹，他抓住了但丁的头发，将自己送的更深，直至但丁发出呜咽的干呕声。  
在维吉尔即将达到高潮时，但丁吐出了他的分身。  
维吉尔不满地看着他，但丁双唇被摩擦地微微泛红，他无声地告诉维吉尔不要着急，分开自己的双腿，跪坐在两侧，抬起了身体，按着维吉尔的肩膀，扶着他的分身。  
在维吉尔震惊的目光中，将他送入自己的体内。  
但丁从不热衷于情事，他少有如此主动的时候，但没有经过润滑的后穴干涩又紧致，刚刚进入一半就听到了但丁痛苦的喘息声。  
“……不要勉强。”维吉尔扶着他微微颤抖的腰，哑声说道。  
但丁摇了摇头，他低下头与维吉尔接吻，他们抵着额头，对方的呼吸声充斥在耳边。  
但丁又抬了一点身，猛地坐下。  
“啊——！”  
他优美又流畅的腰线不停地颤抖，维吉尔完完全全地进入了他的身体，但丁抚摸着维吉尔在腹部顶出的形状，难耐地呻吟出声。  
维吉尔屏息看着他，但丁在他的身上展露出了令人惊叹的美。  
尽管他们长相是一样的，年轻的但丁曾经笑骂着问他，为什么对着相同的脸都能发情。  
但是完全不一样，在但丁身上的是截然不同的生命力，是如同火焰一般危险又艳丽的红色，他是如此渴望能够拥有他。  
但丁坐在他的身上，就仿佛坐拥了他想要拥有的一切。  
“……唔……”但丁忍住了自己的呻吟，他小心地抬起身体，腿根颤抖。  
维吉尔抚着他的后背，来回感受着手下细腻的皮肤和矫健的身躯，按着但丁的腰，一压而下。  
“啊……！不、……嗯……”但丁一坐到底，他痛苦地仰起头，露出细长的脖颈和圆润又脆弱的咽喉。  
“……太……深了……”这样的姿势很容易就操进他的身体深处，维吉尔感受着逐渐湿润的后穴，撬开一拥而上的软肉，凶狠地撞在腺体上。  
但丁再也支撑不住软下了腰，晕乎乎地抱着维吉尔的肩膀，柔软蓬松的发丝在兄长的颈肩摩挲，任由汗液将头发四散交缠黏在额头。  
维吉尔小心地将头发刮在他的耳后，露出胞弟湿润又意乱情迷的眼睛。  
就着这个姿势，维吉尔将但丁扶起又残忍地按下，他做地比以往的任何一次都凶狠，直到但丁痉挛着用后穴达到高潮，还不肯放过他。  
最后但丁在他的身上哭着求他放过他，眼泪氤氲着蓝色的眼睛，再也盛不住。  
透明的泪水顺着泛红的眼角滑落，  
滴在他的心上，播下了花种。

…………  
……  
1993年10月15日 阴  
我做到了，  
反向神经阻隔剂，我会将这本日记和药剂实验成果一起放在万神殿。  
我将它取名为——Tears of Devil

维吉尔/但丁：  
我不知道你们中的哪一个会打开这个“宝箱”，我最近感到蒙杜斯的动作越来越频繁，他已经疯了。  
也许那时候我已经不在了，你们要保护好自己，还有你们的母亲。  
作为Dr.斯巴达，我希望你们能够阻止蒙杜斯。  
但是作为一个父亲，我真的很抱歉，我希望你们能够永远平安快乐地长大，我希望我们家人永远能够在一起，我希望能够同你们的母亲一起老去。  
可是我做不到了。  
你们要保护好彼此。

你们的父亲 留

蕾蒂在第二天送来了“解药”。  
但丁躺在床上，他四肢酸痛，连站起来的力气都没有了，裹在被子里企图用装死来逃避蕾蒂的调侃与奚落。  
维吉尔谨慎地对蕾蒂表示了感谢。  
他们暂时出于同居状态，在不确定但丁的身体状况是否稳定的情况下，不能放任他自流。  
也不能接回尼禄。  
更何况，但丁还没有做好面对尼禄的准备。  
期间，但丁依旧以托尼的笔名将蒙杜斯的恶行揭露刊登，顿时举世哗然。  
“这对你也会有影响吧？毕竟你们可是狼狈为奸的。”  
“愚蠢，但丁，难道你会放弃吗？”  
“当然不会。”  
“那么跟你今晚的披萨说再见吧。”  
“太残忍了！发指！”  
“明天的也没有了。”  
“……”  
但丁憋着气看着他的兄长将披萨从餐桌上撤走，换上了健康且荤素搭配均匀的养生餐，橙色的灯火泛起温柔的暖意，连维吉尔的头发都闪着金黄。  
但丁突然说道，“我想回去一趟。”  
“明天我们一起。”维吉尔愣了一下，然后对他点点头。

第二天，他们坐着私人飞机回到了老宅。  
站在父母的墓碑前，但丁蹲下了身，看着他们年轻的照片，轻轻地说道，“爸爸妈妈，我们回来了。”  
然后但丁要求维吉尔先回去，他还要再待一会，有悄悄话要说给妈妈听，不能告诉维吉尔。  
维吉尔看他的眼神就仿佛在看一个蠢货，但还是听从了他的要求，先行前往老宅等着他。  
“妈妈……，”但丁透过冰冷的石碑看着他温柔的母亲，轻声说道。“也许我不像你那么幸运。”  
他像小时候对着母亲许下心愿一般。  
“可是我还是爱他。”  
但丁夸张地叹了一口气，“能怎么办呢，他也只有我了。”  
他对着母亲笑着说道：  
“我会带他回家的。”  
然后起身离去，穿过树林，回到了他们幼年居住的老宅。  
维吉尔正站在破旧的老宅门口等着他。  
于是但丁笑着对他说道，  
“我想今天第一个见到你。生日快乐，哥哥！”

你向我走来，荒芜之上，玫瑰盛开。

Fin.


	6. Temperature（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你的尼禄小可爱突然出现，  
以及，托尼到底会不会唱歌？

尼禄，遗传了银发与蓝瞳的孩子，维吉尔之子，斯巴达家族的合法继承人，，今年八岁了，此时正气鼓鼓地坐在自己的一小只手提行李箱上，支着脸，在罗马的街头看着来来往往的行人与车辆。  
这样一个年幼的孩子独自出现在这里是一件相当危险的事情，可是尼禄并不害怕，他来自一个非同一般的家庭，自然从小就会受到一些非同一般的教育，包括如何在繁忙又杂乱的街头保护自己。  
不过他现在仍然很生气，他的父亲在一年前将他送往了福图纳——一个与世隔绝的小岛，岛上有整个完善的救助福利院和完全能够自给自足的生活设施，而且他还在岛上认识了严肃的克雷多和可爱的姬莉叶，但这不是重点。  
在被送走之前，他终于还是忍不住向他的父亲许下了生日愿望。  
我希望能见到妈妈。尼禄嚅喏着说道。  
维吉尔当时表情一愣，然后无奈地告诉他，“也许你的‘母亲’还没有准备好。”  
“为什么？你惹她伤心了吗？”尼禄试图向他的父亲寻求答案，“还是她不要我们了？”  
却见维吉尔立刻板起了脸，强硬地对回答他，“这不是你该关心的问题！”  
尼禄离开前伤心不已，还好后来有温柔善良的姬莉叶不停地开解着他，也许他母亲的离开是事出有因，或许这对他的父亲来讲也是一件难事。  
所以尼禄暂时先决定要做一个体谅父亲的好孩子，也许会获得见到母亲的奖励。  
可是当尼禄回到了家，却发现家里有了另一个人生活过的痕迹：杯子中出现了两支牙刷，卧室里多余的衣架，从来不用薄荷味的须后水，甚至还有出现在冰箱里的草莓味冰激凌和速冻披萨！  
这些痕迹连掩饰的意向都没有，然而人却不知所踪。  
更何况，因为蒙杜斯的罪行被揭露，维吉尔总是忙碌异常，在公司的时间变得更多了。  
维吉尔从不带别人回来，在他不在家的日子里，有另外一个人陌生人占据了原本应该属于他母亲的家！  
他以为迟早有一天他能跟父母一家团圆，可惜现实击碎了他的梦想。  
尼禄忍住了自己的眼泪，既然他的父亲已经不再等待他的母亲了，那么他就要自己去找她。  
于是尼禄将自己的衣服、洗漱用品收拾进了行李箱，他犹豫了一下，其实他也不清楚母亲在哪里，然后他做了个大胆的决定。  
在维吉尔没有回家的晚上，他偷偷溜进了父亲的卧室，父亲的卧室里有个保险箱，他站在保险箱前纠结了一会，好孩子不应该做这种事情，可是对母亲的思念战胜了他的羞耻心，而且他还记得保险箱的密码，一切都是命中注定的！  
尼禄暗暗告诉自己，他爬上了柜子，打开了它。  
出乎意料的是，保险箱里全是关于一个人的文稿，被细心地按照日期排列，从十年前一直到一周前，所有的嘱名都是“托尼·雷德格雷夫”。  
尼禄突然想起来一件事情，雷德格雷夫是他祖母的家乡，父亲年幼时就曾经在那里居住过。这个托尼一定与他们家有很深的纠葛。  
尼禄匆匆扫过这一年以来他撰写的报刊，基本上都是关于蒙杜斯的罪行揭发，有一些部分还涉及到了斯巴达的暗中交易。  
尼禄的脸皱成了一团，他翻到最近的一篇报导，是关于蒙杜斯核心实验室中骇人听闻的人体实验，上面还罗列了许多暗访采集的照片以及某位化名为格洛莉雅的女性的证词。  
最后报导上的落款是：  
“托尼·雷德格雷夫，撰写于2019年8月25日，罗马。”  
尼禄合上了报纸，他知道自己该去哪里了。  
于是他将这张报纸塞进了行李箱，提着它，打开房门，假装镇定地离去。

所以现在尼禄现在才会出现在这里，带着不知名的信息和不知名的希望。  
过了三天，等气愤消退，他反而是有些茫然了。  
也许，父亲也应该开始新的人生了，可是我只是……  
我真的很想见“她”。  
年幼的孩子忍不住湿了眼眶，他用力揉了揉眼睛，深吸一口气，把眼泪憋了回去。  
斯巴达的孩子绝不认输！  
他站了起来，拎起来行李箱，打算去报纸上的报社地址碰碰运气。  
还没等他走过两条街，  
从不远处，伴随着木质吉他的旋律，传来了一阵歌声。

“I never knew，”  
“When the clock stopped and I'm looking at you。”

尼禄忍不住向传来歌声的地方走去，

“I never thought I'll miss someone like you，”  
“Someone I thought that I knew。”

尼禄从未听过这样的歌声，在他年幼的经历里，他从不知道有人可以唱地这么——

“I never knew，”  
“I should have known something wouldn't be true。”

唱歌的人终于出现在尼禄的视线里，他就坐在一张长椅上，穿着破旧的红色的风衣，压在已经破边的帽檐下是零乱的白色长发，看不清面容。  
他的手指压着琴弦，拨出美妙的音乐。  
同样的，他也不在乎周围有没有人，他就坐在那里，仿佛坐在维也纳的金色大厅里。

“Baby you know that I'm so into you，”  
“More than I know I should do。”

尼禄没有靠近他，他就站在所有围绕着他的人群里，静静地看着他，听着他奇妙的歌声。

“So why why why，”  
“Why should we waited。”

男人突然抬起了头，尼禄看见了他压低在帽檐下的双眼，那是与他一模一样的湛蓝色，以及——  
与他父亲一模一样的容貌！  
尼禄突然屏住了呼吸，却听见那个男人依旧在唱。

“But I know that it's Wonderful , Incredible , Baby irrational ,”  
“I never knew it was obsessional，”  
“And I never knew it was with you……”

然后他的视线突然撞上了人群中的那个孩子，时间突然停止了。  
但丁忘记了接下来的曲谱，歌声戛然而止，四周的人仿佛才突然从塞壬的歌声中醒来一样淅淅沥沥地鼓起了掌。  
“爸爸！”尼禄脱口而出，在围观群众诧异的目光中，扑在但丁的身上。  
破旧的浮士德掉落，露出他们相同的发色，周围的人的表情从茫然到清醒，从清醒到谴责，仿佛但丁是个落魄的、抛家弃子的渣男。  
但丁迅速将吉他收回，抗在肩后，一把抄起抓着他不肯放手的尼禄和他的行李箱，头也不回，匆匆离开。

等他们坐在冰激凌店里的时候，  
尼禄舔着勺子挖着草莓圣代，疑惑地看着对面与他父亲相似的神秘红衣男子，但丁同样给自己点了一杯超大号的草莓圣代，有些犹豫不决地看着手里捏着的手机，仿佛生死仇敌。  
“你不是我爸爸，对吗？”尼禄挖了一口奶油，慢慢地问道。  
“不，我是，我今天出门的时候忘了抹发胶。”但丁回应道。  
“哈哈哈哈，”尼禄笑了起来，“所以你不是维吉尔！你是谁？但丁吗！”  
“你猜对了，孩子。”但丁挖了一口冰凉的奶油送入嘴里，“按照血缘，你可以叫我……叫我‘叔叔’。”  
然后他下定决定给某个号码发送了消息。

[D：你儿子离家出走，现在在我这里。]  
不久就得到了回复。  
[V：家族传统。]

“我还是第一次知道，我有叔叔。”尼禄舔着杯口的草莓酱，满意地品尝着圣代的味道。

[D：你不来接他回去吗？]  
[V：他说他想见妈妈。]

但丁沉默了下来，他当年听说尼禄出生的时候就知道这个孩子与众不同，他没有母亲，是维吉尔把他抓回去的时候用两个人的精子人工受孕出来的孩子。  
是他们乱伦的罪证，是维吉尔给他套下的另一层枷锁。  
直至后来他们和解，但丁也不知道该如何面对这个即是自己侄子又是自己儿子的无辜孩子。  
于是他合上了手机，悄悄地问道，“你想不想回家。”  
尼禄放下了勺子，他抿了抿嘴唇，尽管嘴里还是甜蜜清凉的冰激凌味道，可是他的心里又难过又焦躁，带着一种说不出的委屈，向但丁说道，“我不要回去！”  
“为什么呢？你爸爸在找你，他很担心……”  
“你胡说！”不知道为什么，他对着第一次见到的但丁，很容易放下心防，他用仿佛要哭出声般的委屈声音向但丁说道，“呜——嗯，爸爸要有新的妻子了！”  
“什么？！”但丁同样震惊不已，他才走了两个月，维吉尔竟然就另结新欢了，这未免也太过分了，而且居然还给孩子知道了！  
“我要找妈妈……”尼禄终究还是没忍住眼泪，他努力地搓着眼睛，但是豆大的泪珠从他的眼眶中滚落。“呜……呜呜！”  
但丁连圣代都不吃了，将尼禄抱在了怀里，却突然有些手足无措，在这之前他从未想过要怎么去哄他，于是他只能笨拙地拍了拍孩子的背，安抚地揉着他的头发，等尼禄的抽泣渐渐停止，才发现孩子不好意思地红着脸，趴在他的肩头。  
“这是秘密！”尼禄悄悄地在但丁的耳边说道。  
“好好好，”但丁无所不可，直到尼禄示意将他放下，他才牵着尼禄的手，离开的冰激凌店。

一大一小漫步在罗马的街头。  
他们没有什么目的地，不过此时的但丁倒是很享受这样的亲子活动。  
尼禄仿佛对什么都充满了好奇，无论是橱窗里的蛋糕、街边的冰激凌小车还是形形色色的路人，他眼睛里的光像是布满了星辰的天幕，但丁光是看着就觉得非常满足。  
他们穿过斗兽场，穿过凯旋门，穿过西班牙广场，最后尼禄走累了，但丁就把他抱了起来，一开始尼禄还有一些扭捏，不过很快就在但丁怀里感到了安心，他听着叔叔的心跳声，仿佛世界都安静了下来。  
最后他们来到了特莱维喷泉，但丁笑着问他要不要许愿。  
向许愿池抛洒硬币，你的愿望就会得到实现。  
“那都是假的。”尼禄撇了撇嘴说道，“你不要骗小朋友。”  
但丁笑出了声，“我可不是在骗你！说不定你的愿望已经实现了呢！”  
尼禄别过头，不再理睬他。  
直至他们穿过人流，尼禄轻声要求但丁将他放下，又向他要了一枚硬币。  
“你不是不想许愿吗？”但丁逗弄着年幼的孩子。  
“不是——”尼禄跺了跺脚，拿着但丁给的硬币，跑开了，不过几秒，就消失在了但丁的视线里。  
但丁不由得感到一丝担心，他小心地将并不怎么重的行李连同吉他一起放在了地上。  
四周到处都是人，居民、游客，他们中很多人在自己的一生中只会有匆匆一面，很多人你以为很重要，但实际上他也只是人生中的一个匆匆过客。  
爱情这么短，而遗忘这么长。*  
他突然有点那么点想念维吉尔。  
维吉尔有了新欢？这一念头刚刚升起就又被他掐灭了，如此扭捏作态实在不像他，他会自己去求证的。  
正当他的思绪已经开始泛滥到该给他的兄长右脸来一拳还是左脸来一拳时。  
尼禄气喘吁吁地跑回了他的面前。  
额前的汗珠在夕阳的余晖下泛着细光，他将手藏在身后，害羞又坚定地说道，  
“我要许愿！”  
但丁蹲下了身体，平视进他充满希冀的眼睛里，微微地笑着说道，“不管什么我都答应你。”  
尼禄拿出了藏在身后的红玫瑰，举在但丁的眼前，用尽了勇气般地说道，“我希望你能留下来！我们永远在一起。”  
“父亲说，如果把玫瑰送给喜欢的人，他就会为你停留。”  
但丁怔住了，眼前的小小少年散发着奇迹般的光彩，这是他不可或缺的家人，应当被他视若永恒的珍宝，但丁的眼睛里荡起了柔和的笑意。  
“如你所愿，我的小王子。”

等到夜晚降临，尼禄已睡意沉沉，可他仍坚持着清醒。  
“你该睡觉了。”但丁轻声哄着他。  
“……不，”尼禄揉了揉眼睛，又拍了拍脸，好让自己清醒一点，“我一睡着你就不见了。”  
“不会的。”但丁无奈地说道。  
“不要！”尼禄又宣告般地说了一遍，“我根本不是什么小王子！”  
“我很清楚，我只是辛德瑞拉！”尼禄抓着但丁的手臂，他悲伤地说道，“午夜一过，我就会被打回原形了！”  
“哈——”但丁苦笑出声，“谁给你看的这些，维吉尔吗？”  
但丁将尼禄抱起，架在自己的肩头，尼禄慌忙地抓住了他的头发，又小心地不要太用力。  
他坐在但丁的肩上，超过了所有人群，视野一片宽广。  
“你要相信魔法，”但丁明明靠地那么近，但他的声音是仿佛从远处传来，“看！”  
尼禄不由自主地跟着他的声音抬头，在他们的头顶上，突然蹿起来许多许多烟花。  
红色的、绿色的、五颜六色的，伴随着人群的欢呼声。  
尼禄看着绚烂的天空，一时失语。  
所有的烟花都在到达顶峰的时候释放着自己所有的美，仿佛星星落在地上，仿佛眼泪落在玫瑰花上。  
在所有的人间喧闹之后，是余温弥漫。  
这童话一般的场景一直持续了半个多小时。  
直到尼禄再也支撑不住，趴在他的肩头带着笑意沉沉睡去。  
但丁将风衣脱下，裹在尼禄的身上，抱着他缓缓离开人流，走到早已停在街边的幻影旁。

但丁敲了敲后厢窗，随着黑色的阴影落下，维吉尔正看着他们。  
“听说你要结婚了？”  
“你是在暗示什么？”  
“嗯？没什么。”  
维吉尔从但丁的手中接过了尼禄，小心地拢在怀里，安置在车上。  
“Adios，”后视镜中，但丁向他们挥手道别，身影逐渐变小。  
“妈妈……”尼禄呢喃着说道。  
维吉尔看着他，抿着嘴唇，不发一言。

三天后，  
一大清早，但丁就被事务所砰砰砰砰的敲门声所震醒。  
他来不及穿上衬衫，就立刻给催命般的来访者开了门，就见门口站了好几个搬家公司的人。  
他刚想询问你们是谁，你们来干什么，就被热情指挥的工作人员挤到了一边，看着一件件不属于自己的家具被搬进了自己破旧的事务所。  
一件还带着微凉体温的风衣罩在了他的身上。  
“维吉尔？解释一下！”但丁看着他镇定自若仿佛无事发生的兄长，充满怒气地质问道。  
“我申请破产了。”维吉尔接过工作人员的房间布局图纸，让他们把床搬进卧室。  
“哈？别以为我不知道，家里钱足够你用几辈子了！”但丁仿佛第一次认识维吉尔一样。  
却听他的兄长悠悠地说道，“我捐给了福利基金会，他们会拿去救助罹患神经性疾病的病人。  
但丁目瞪口呆地看着他。  
然后他欣赏了一会弟弟傻愣愣的表情，补充道，“还有一部分给了福图纳，一个儿童福利性机构，他们的院长——好像是克雷多，会妥善安排的。”  
“对了还有尼禄，他会在福图纳好好长大。”维吉尔露出微微的笑意。  
“所……所以？”  
“我现在穷地身无分文。”  
“然后？”  
“你愿意收留我吗？”  
但丁拉紧身上原本属于兄长的衣服，维吉尔的体温和味道侵入了他，于是他笑着说道，  
“当然可以。”  
维吉尔最终从口袋里掏出雕刻了玫瑰花的戒指。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱情这么短，而遗忘这么长，聂鲁达，《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》  
但丁唱的歌是Wonderful U-AGA


End file.
